


Dévotion

by Hadrien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Draco a une relation compliquée avec ses parents, Draco est un cavalier et a des chevaux, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Draco et Teddy sont une famille, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Lucius est en prison, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex, Suspense, Violence, complot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry et Draco ont réussi à se bâtir une vie ensemble avec Teddy. Mais, évidemment, avec eux, rien n'est jamais simple, entre les séquelles de la guerre, le constat qu'ils appartiennent à deux mondes bien différents et le passé qui revient les hanter avec acharnement. Qu'arrivent-ils aux amours adolescents à la veille de l'âge adulte?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-Draco! cria Narcissa en franchissant d’un pas rapide l’allée de rosiers blancs. Draco! Draco Malfoy!

Soit il ne l’entendait pas, ce dont sa mère doutait fortement, soit il choisissait sciemment de ne pas se préoccuper d’elle, ce qui était davantage probablement. Quoi qu’il en soit, le jeune homme fit passer une nouvelle fois sa monture par-dessus l’obstacle, faisant rire aux éclats l’enfant assis sur la selle devant lui.

-Draco, ce n’est pas raisonnable! s’exclama de nouveau sa mère en arrivant à leur hauteur, à bout de souffle. Combien de fois devais-je te le répéter? Si jamais tu l’échappes? Si jamais la jument trébuche?

Draco immobilisa le cheval d’un blanc impeccable à la hauteur de sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que l’enfant envoyait la main à Narcissa, un sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Elle adressa un sourire à l’enfant en retour, posant une main sur sa petite jambe, comme pour le stabiliser, même si cela était inutile puisque Draco le tenait déjà fermement contre lui de son bras gauche.

-Jamais je n’échapperai Teddy, mère, et vous savez comme moi que Blossom est la jument la plus sécuritaire de l’écurie et qu’elle a le pied sûr, sinon je ne vous la ferais pas monter pour la chasse, répondit le blond avec un sourire désinvolte.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, sachant combien il était inutile de tenter de lui faire changer d’avis lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête.

-Tout de même… Tout ceci me semble bien risqué, se permit-elle d’ajouter à voix basse.

-Non! Daddy a raison, Blossom est gentille et je n’ai pas peur! Encore, juste une dernière fois, s’il te plaît! S’il te plaît! plaida l’enfant dont les cheveux étaient à ce moment aussi blonds que ceux de Draco. Quiconque les aurait vus en cet instant aurait juré qu’ils étaient père et fils, ce qui n’était pas réellement le cas.

-Non, je t’ai déjà dit, il y a au moins dix minutes qu’il fallait partir. Blossom est encore sellée et papa nous attends à la maison pour seize heures, nous allons diner chez madame Weasley ce soir, dit Draco d’une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, mais dont la sévérité était démentie par le sourire de fierté qui éclairait son visage.

-Juste une dernière fois! insista l’enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco faillit succomber, puis son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Nul besoin de parler pour qu’elle soit en mesure de lui signifier combien elle jugeait son manque d’autorité et combien, à sa place, elle ferait mieux. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et l’ignora tout bonnement. Ce n’était pas la première ni la dernière fois que sa mère désapprouvait la manière dont il élevait Teddy. Il ne pouvait compter toutes les fois où elle lui avait dit qu’il deviendrait certainement un délinquant s’il ne lui inculquait pas un peu plus de discipline. Narcissa Malfoy avait un goût certain pour le drame et l’exagération.

-Va plutôt rejoindre ta grand-mère et lui dire au revoir comme il se doit pendant que je m’occupe de Blossom, l’encouragea Draco en mettant pied à terre, tendant les bras vers lui pour l’aider à descendre à son tour. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, mère, je viendrai vous rejoindre au manoir dans un moment, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Teddy poussa une sorte de petit soupir, mais se laissa néanmoins glisser dans les bras de Draco avant de se diriger vers Narcissa qui l’accueillit avec un mince sourire en lui prenant la main. Draco les regarda partir en direction du manoir dont les immenses fenêtres reflétaient la lumière descendante du soleil à cette heure-ci, si bien qu’on eut dit qu’il s’agissait plutôt de miroirs.

Draco tapota distraitement l’encolure de l’immense jument grise en l’entraînant vers l’écurie située juste un peu plus bas, à la lisière du bois. Tâchant de se dépêcher puisqu’il avait dit à Harry qu’il serait de retour vers seize heures.

-Avez-vous besoin d’aide, monsieur Malfoy? demanda William, le palefrenier, en sortant d’une stalle alors que le maître des lieux pénétrait dans l’écurie. Le bruit des fers se répercutait sèchement sur les dalles de pierre fraîchement balayées. Voulez-vous que je m’occupe de Blossom pour vous?

-Merci, William, mais vous savez que je me suis toujours occupé moi-même de mes chevaux, répondit-il avec l’ébauche d’un sourire, attachant la jument dans l’allée. Dites-moi plutôt comment se porte Orphée?

-Son antérieur droit est toujours enflé, je lui ai fait un cataplasme avec une potion de mon cru et je vais lui laisser ses bandages de repos pour la nuit en espérant que ça se tasse, sinon je crains bien que l’on doive appeler le vétérinaire.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Il avait confiance dans le jugement de son employé qui connaissait ses chevaux par cœur.

Avant la guerre, il y avait toujours eu des chevaux au manoir Malfoy et Draco avait appris à monter à cheval dès son plus jeune âge. Il n’aurait cependant jamais pensé qu’un jour, il reverrait des chevaux au manoir. Tout cela avait commencé peu à peu, après que son père eut été emprisonné, sa mère était seule au manoir et comme elle avait toujours aimé les chevaux, il en avait acheté deux, dans l’espoir que cela lui remonte le moral ou du moins, que ça l’occupe. Bien vite, cependant, il s’était aperçu que cela ne faisait pas seulement du bien à sa mère, mais à lui aussi. Il s’était surpris à venir de plus en plus souvent, puis il en avait acheté un troisième et un quatrième. Une chose en amenant une autre, l’écurie comptait désormais pas moins d’une vingtaine de chevaux qu’il entraînait et avec lesquels il prenait part à des concours de plus en plus sérieux.

Et il n’était pas le seul dans la famille qui avait une passion pour les chevaux. Depuis qu’il était tout jeune, Teddy exigeait de l’accompagner à l’écurie et pouvait passer des journées entières avec lui sans jamais se plaindre. Au grand dam de Harry qui semblait imperméable à la beauté de ce sport et qui, à dire vrai, même s’il ne l’avait jamais admis, craignait de monter ces animaux qu’il qualifiait d’imprévisibles. Il y avait quelques semaines, Draco avait même fait l’acquisition d’un poney pour celui qu’il considérait comme son propre fils, dans le but qu’il puisse l’accompagner à la chasse dès l’automne prochain.

Il finissait de panser la jument lorsqu’il vit sa mère pénétrer dans l’écurie, seule. Il leva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où est Teddy? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Pas besoin de me jeter un tel regard, Draco, je ne l’ai pas laissé seul si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, je sais encore m’occuper d’un enfant. À ce que je sache, tu es ici devant moi pour en témoigner. Edward est en sécurité au manoir avec Mimi.

Il déposa la brosse dans la boîte prévue à cet effet en regardant sa mère approcher lentement de la jument, caressant doucement son front tandis que Blossom fermait les yeux de plaisir et poussait sa tête contre sa main.

-Elle vous apprécie, vous devriez la monter plus souvent, vous savez que j’ai acheté cette jument pour vous.

-Oui, je sais. Je viens parfois la brosser, le soir, quand tu n’es pas là et je lui apporte du sucre. Ça ne la dérange pas, elle, que je ne la monte pas.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu, mais s’abstint de tout commentaire, il savait trop bien qu’il ne lui ferait pas changer d’avis.

-Mais, ce n’est pas pour me parler de Blossom, j’imagine que vous êtes venue me trouver ici, sans Teddy, dit Draco en détachant la jument et en allant la reconduire dans sa stalle.

-Non, tu as raison, comme toujours.

-J’aurais dû vous enregistrer prononcer cette phrase… Vous savez que je suis pressé, mère. Harry m’attend, répondit-il, espérant échapper à la pénible conversation qui semblait vouloir se dessiner.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Donc? De quoi est-il si important que vous me parliez et qui ne peut visiblement pas attendre à demain?

Il la connaissait trop bien pour penser qu’elle avait quelque chose d’agréable à lui dire et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adopter un ton cassant avec elle. Il devinait déjà de quoi il serait question, probablement, et n’avait aucune envie d’entendre ses critiques concernant sa manière d’agir avec Teddy en cet instant, ni jamais, d’ailleurs.

-Je me demandais seulement si c’était bien… approprié… certaines choses que tu dis à cet enfant.

Draco se tendit et ne put retenir un soupir agacé. _Et voilà, c’est reparti_ , ne put-il s’empêcher de penser.

-Mère, je… commença-t-il en retenant la réplique cinglante qui mourrait d'envie de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je voulais te parler d’Edward.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Draco en sentant son agacement grandir.

-Je ne vois pas le bienfait, ni pour toi ni pour cet enfant d’inventer des titres qui ne représentent en aucun cas la réalité. Cela ne peut que le troubler… davantage, continua Narcissa sans le regarder.

Les mots de sa mère le brûlèrent comme un jet d’acide.

-Davantage? répéta Draco, son impatience se muant en colère alors qu’il refermait un peu trop brusquement la porte de la stalle, faisant sursauter Blossom. Vous trouvez que Teddy est un enfant troublé? Est-ce bien ce que vous essayez de me dire, mère? Et cette manière de le désigner «cet enfant», y a-t-il une raison particulière, soudain, pour que vous en parliez avec autant de distance?

Il n’avait ni l’envie ni la patience de l’écouter lui débiter de telles âneries. Il inspira pour tenter de se calmer, mais sa mère avait un don naturel pour le mettre hors de lui en quelques mots à peine. Il aurait cru qu’un jour elle finirait par accepter ses choix, sa vie, mais à chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression qu’enfin c’était bon, elle lui ramenait une chose du genre à la figure. Il en avait plus qu’assez.

-Tu sais que j’aime Edward, Draco, répondit-elle de ce ton dépourvu d’émotion avec lequel elle se drapait juste avant de laisser échapper les pires horreurs.

-Mais vous ne croyez pas que deux hommes devraient élever un enfant. Je connais vos positions sur le sujet, mère et je crois bien vous avoir dit, à plusieurs reprises, que je ne voulais plus les entendre! répliqua-t-il avec colère.

-Ce n’est pas ça. Je pense simplement qu’il doit comprendre qui il est plutôt que de s’imaginer des… faussetés…

-Quelles faussetés? la coupa-t-il, acéré.

-Tu n’es pas son père, Draco et tu ne le seras jamais, ni toi ni ton… amant.

-Mon amant? Vous entendez-vous parler? Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas son nom! Je suis avec Harry depuis bientôt quatre ans, il serait plus que temps que vous vous y fassiez! Et, vous savez bien qu’Harry est le parrain légitime de Teddy, puisque les titres semblent avoir autant d’importance pour vous, vous feriez bien de vous en rappeler! Quant à ses parents, ils sont morts alors qu’il avait moins d’un an, tués lors de la Bataille de Poudlard par des mangemorts, comme vous n’êtes pas non plus sans le savoir. Harry et moi l’élevons du mieux que nous le pouvons, et ce, depuis deux ans. Jamais nous ne lui avons caché la vérité sur qui il était ni sur ses parents, bien au contraire! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de plus de notre part! s’emporta Draco en haussant le ton. J’en ai assez de votre intolérance, mère. Assez de vous entendre juger ma famille et tenter de la diminuer. Et surtout, j’en ai assez de cette conversation, je vais partir retrouver ma famille «troublée» plutôt que de dire des paroles que je pourrais regretter!

Il entendit sa mère tenter de le retenir, mais il ne l’écouta pas, marchant d’un pas vif jusqu’au manoir, il vit que Teddy l’attendait sur la terrasse avec Mimi, l’elfe de maison, un biscuit à moitié entamé à la main.

-Viens Teddy, trancha Draco d’une voix blanche, ne parvenant pas à calmer sa rage.

-Pourquoi t’es fâché, daddy? demanda l’enfant avec inquiétude peu habitué à voir celui qu’il considérait comme l’un de ses pères dans un tel état.

-Ce n’est rien, allez, on y va, dit-il en lui prenant la main un peu brusquement avant de transplaner sans demander son reste.

Bien entendu, Harry les attendait de pied ferme, un air agacé sur le visage. Le blond jeta un œil à l’horloge du salon. Il était seize heures quarante. _Merde_.

-On avait dit seize heures Draco! se plaint Harry en poussant un soupir.

-Oui, je sais! répondit le blond avec impatience, se retenant de déverser sa colère sur lui.

-Nous allons être en retard, encore! C’est toujours la même histoire avec toi!

-Malheureusement, Harry, le ministère a détruit tous les retourneurs de temps après la Guerre, donc vois-tu, il n’y a rien que je puisse faire par rapport à cela! rétorqua le blond sèchement avant de monter l’escalier et de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu’il redescendit, Teddy avait lui aussi pris sa douche et il portait des vêtements propres. Les deux hommes de sa vie l’attendaient assis sur le canapé du salon et il ne put s’empêcher de les trouver beaux et parfaits. Harry lui jeta un regard qui en disait long et une pointe de culpabilité s’enfonça dans sa poitrine. Mais il l’ignora, se contentant de se saisir de la boîte où ils rangeaient la poudre de cheminette avant d’en jeter une poignée dans l’âtre qui prit aussitôt une teinte émeraude.

***

-Grand-maman! s’exclama Teddy en se ruant dans les bras d’Andromeda Tonks qui le serra avec force entre ses bras.

Teddy avait vécu avec elle pendant un peu plus d’un an suivant la guerre et ils étaient très proches. Puis, Harry avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard et s’était installé avec Draco au Square Grimmaurd. Le couple avait passé l’été à rénover la demeure qui en avait bien besoin et à la décorer au goût du jour. Si bien que tous ceux qui avaient vu la maison dans son état antérieur peinaient à reconnaître les lieux. Draco se targuait d’avoir tout choisi, mais en vérité, ils y avaient mis chacun du leur pour faire de leur demeure un endroit réellement à leur image.

Peu de temps après, Harry avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités de parrain envers Teddy, soutenu et aidé par Draco. Andromeda se faisait vieille pour élever un enfant aussi jeune et quoiqu’elle en dise, sa santé était plus fragile qu’elle ne l’était autrefois. Le poids des années ayant pesé plus durement sur ses épaules vus les épreuves et les deuils qu’elle avait dû affronter. Elle était néanmoins demeurée très présente dans la vie de l’enfant.

Teddy prit place sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et se mit à débiter à voix haute tout ce qu’il avait fait avec Draco dans sa journée et lorsqu’il mentionna sa grand-mère Narcissa, Andromeda se contenta de sourire d’un air intéressé. Malgré la fin de la guerre, Andromeda et Narcissa ne s’étaient jamais reparlé. Certaines blessures sont parfois trop profondes pour être guéries.

Draco le regardait faire, l’ombre sourire aux lèvres alors que Teddy racontait comment il avait sauté des obstacles avec Blossom d’une voix animée à sa grand-mère et à George Weasley. Ce dernier jetait des œillades amusées à son épouse, Angelina, dont la main était posée sur son ventre rebondi. Il était prévu qu’elle accouche dans moins de deux semaines.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque qui prenait presque le mur en entier et dont les volumes étaient sens dessus dessous, Ron discutait avec son père et le nouvel amoureux de sa sœur, Marcus, et d’après l’animation de la conversation, Draco savait qu’ils discutaient de la prochaine Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle se déroulerait l’été prochain en Suède. Lui-même comptait bien y assister avec Harry et Teddy et puisque les billets seraient mis en vente très prochainement, il les leurs offrirait pour Noël.

Il entendait également très clairement les voix animées d’Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley provenant de la cuisine et se demanda où était Harry.

Ils ne s’étaient pas reparlé depuis l’échange désagréable qu’ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt et Draco regrettait d’avoir été aussi impatient avec lui. Il avait rejeté sur son amoureux toute la colère qu’avait suscitée sa mère chez lui et il ne méritait clairement pas un tel traitement. Il se souvenait d’avoir vu Harry un peu plus tôt avec Ginny et se demanda s’il était encore avec elle dans la cuisine.

Il prit une gorgée du vin que lui avait servi madame Weasley à son arrivée, essayant de se détendre, chose qui était toujours un peu difficile dans ce genre de soirée. Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble, Draco ne s’était jamais senti tout à fait à l’aise au sein des amis et de la famille adoptive de son petit ami et, même s’ils faisaient un effort évident pour l’inclure, il savait qu’il ne serait jamais tout à fait des leurs.

-Ça va? murmura une voix près de son oreille alors qu’il sentait un bras entourer tendrement sa taille. On n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler avant de partir, mais je te sens tendu. Les chevaux vont bien?

-Oui, les chevaux vont bien… enfin… Orphée a encore une patte enflée, mais ce n’est rien de grave, je crois. Non, c’est juste ma mère qui fait encore des siennes, mais je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, pas tout de suite, pas ce soir, répondit Draco en profitant du contact entre eux, aussi fugace soit-il. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l’heure.

-C’est déjà oublié.

Draco prit une autre gorgée de vin, hésita un instant avant de prononcer les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu’il était revenu du manoir.

-Tu m’as manqué.

Il ne pouvait voir le visage de son amoureux puisqu’il était derrière lui, mais il devina son sourire. Draco ne disait presque jamais des choses de ce genre, qualifiant ce genre de propos de «mielleuses niaiseries» et autres «stupidités romantiques». Néanmoins, cela faisait deux semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus puisqu’Harry était parti dans un camp d’entraînement en Écosse dans le cadre de sa formation d’Auror.

-Toi aussi et… si nous ne quittons pas ce diner trop tard, il y a plusieurs façons dont j’aimerais te le montrer, susurra Harry et Draco sentit son souffle s’accélérer légèrement alors que la main sur sa taille appuyait un peu plus fort contre lui, faisant soudain monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

-Plusieurs? Es-tu certain de pouvoir honorer cette promesse, Potter? le provoqua-t-il.

-Harry! Viens par ici plutôt que de dire des obscénités à ton petit ami et dis-nous qui, selon toi, va remporter le prochain match de la ligue? intervint Ron d’une voix forte, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Cet idiot pense que les Canons seront battus!

-Ronald, il y a un enfant ici! claqua la voix réprobatrice de madame Weasley qui venait leur indiquer de prendre place à table puisque le repas était prêt.

-Teddy est assez brillant pour savoir que les Canons de Chudley sont la meilleure équipe de la ligue, maman, ne t’en fait pas, sourit Ron en direction de l’enfant qui s’était tourné vers lui en entendant son nom. Pas vrai Teddy?

Il regarda Ron droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s’il analysait en profondeur la question, pesant le pour et le contre. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Georges. Puis soudain, un éclair de certitude passa dans les yeux de l’enfant, comme si la réponse venait alors de lui être révélée.

-Moi, oncle Ron, je préfère les Harpies, dit-il alors que Ginny passait près de lui.

La sorcière s’arrêta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui étaient désormais vert pomme. Teddy avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère et cela s’était révélé alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un nourrisson.

-Charmeur, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue au passage. Il a définitivement bon goût, j’adore la manière dont tu l’élèves, Harry, rigola la rouquine, plus fort.

Ginny jouait dans l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead comme poursuiveur depuis l’an dernier. Ça n’avait pas été une surprise, déjà à Poudlard, elle était l’une ou sinon la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch, toutes maisons confondues. Molly Weasley avait réagi en poussant une sorte de soupir résigné, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était un métier bien dangereux.

-Le côté lèche-bottes ça vient plutôt de Draco, blagua Harry.

-Pardon? s’offusqua le blond en haussant les sourcils. Je dirais plutôt charmant et séducteur.

-Deux mots Malfoy : brigade inquisitoriale, répondit Ron.

-Vous ne laisserez jamais tomber cette histoire, n’est-ce pas? demanda le blond en les fusillant du regard alors qu’Harry dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.

-Tu peux toujours rêver! se moqua Ron et Draco prit un air faussement outragé.

-Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu voulais qu’on le fasse graver sur ton épitaphe : Draco Malfoy, membre de la brigade inquisitoriale et, subséquemment, père et époux adoré.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy avant de répliquer.

-Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux!

-Oh, mais j’y compte bien, mon amour, répliqua Harry avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

Si Draco avait été en train de boire à cet instant, il se serait certainement étouffé. Harry venait-il vraiment de dire une telle chose devant tous ces gens? Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta soudain au visage.

-TROP D’INFORMATIONS! intervint Ron en secouant la tête.

Hermione et Ginny pouffèrent de rire.

Teddy enleva les mains de Draco de sur ses oreilles et lui jeta un regard courroucé, il détestait quand on lui faisait ça, comprenant très bien que cela signifiait qu’on ne voulait pas qu’il entende une partie de la conversation.

-J’ai entendu dire que tu partais pour la France jeudi, Draco, dit Molly, changeant de sujet, en lui servant une assiette contenant une telle quantité de nourriture qu’il aurait pu en faire facilement trois repas.

-Oui, je dois rencontrer des investisseurs à Paris, répondit-il poliment, doutant que cela l’intéressât réellement. Puis, il est prévu qu’Harry vienne me rejoindre pour passer le weekend.

-Si mon supérieur me laisse partir, intervint Harry.

-Si son supérieur le laisse partir, corrigea Draco en pinçant les lèvres, lui jetant un regard en biais.

Il lui avait promis qu’il se libérerait pour la fin de semaine il y avait déjà de cela trois semaines, leur appartement particulier à Paris avait été préparé à cet effet par les elfes de maison et Draco avait tout planifié. Il ne pouvait croire que son amoureux allait encore annuler l’une de leurs sorties à cause du travail. Il avait parfois l’impression que le brun faisait passer son travail avant lui ou plutôt avant eux, puisque Teddy aussi se plaignait de ne jamais le voir.

En fait, il ne pouvait dire qu’ils ne se voyaient jamais, ç’aurait été faux. Harry revenait tous les soirs dormir au Square Grimmaurd, sauf lorsqu’il était en entraînement ou en mission à l’extérieur ce qui était, tout compte fait, assez peu fréquent. Néanmoins, il arrivait souvent très tard et Draco avait à peine le temps de passer quelques instants avec lui qu’il était déjà l’heure de se mettre au lit et ils n’avaient eu aucun temps de qualité ensemble. Quant à Teddy, il était la plupart du temps déjà couché et ne voyait celui qu’il considérait comme son père que le lendemain matin.

Une part de Draco comprenait qu’Harry n’avait pas le choix, que c’était son travail d’Auror ou plutôt d’Auror en formation qui était ainsi, que c’était de même pour tous les autres aussi, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela difficile, parfois. D’autant plus que c’était lui qui devait s’occuper de Teddy au quotidien, en plus des tâches liées à l’administration des biens de sa famille, car, depuis que son père était en prison, c’était lui qui avait dû reprendre les rênes des affaires de la famille.

Les Malfoy possédaient l’une des plus importantes fortunes d’Angleterre sorcière et moldue confondue et bien entendu, cet argent ne reposait pas simplement à la banque, mais tirait sa source d’une multitude d’investissements dans certaines des plus grandes entreprises au monde. Sans compter les nombreuses propriétés dont il devait assurer l’entretien et les divers conseils d’administration auxquels il siégeait. Par ailleurs, Draco devait aussi veiller au bon fonctionnement de l’écurie et à l’entraînement de ses chevaux. Mais Harry semblait oublier que cela aussi représentait un travail à temps plein.

Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées par Hermione qui était assise à sa droite et qui posa une main sur son avant-bras avec un air de connivences. Au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis.

-Ce n’est pas Ron qui ferait ça, planifier un weekend romantique à Paris, dit Hermione à voix basse en jetant un regard désabusé vers le susnommé qui avait la bouche pleine et qui était, malgré tout, en grande conversation avec Harry. Parfois, je dois te dire, je regrette que tu sois complètement gay, Draco.

-Je t’assure que tout cela a l’air beaucoup plus beau qu’il n’y paraît.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Est-ce que par «cela» tu serais en train de parler de ta personne? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Jamais. Je sais bien que je suis divinement beau, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant et elle le regarda avec effarement avant d’éclater de rires.

-Harry, je te le laisse tout compte fait, ton petit ami est l’être le plus vaniteux que je connaisse! s’exclama Hermione en direction de son meilleur ami qui n’avait pas suivi leur conversation et qui se tourna vers eux, un air légèrement interrogatif sur le visage et un sourire aux lèvres.

-C’est toujours comme ça que ça se termine, Mione, et c’est pourquoi, à chaque fois, je finis par le ramener à la maison avec moi! se moqua Harry.

-Et moi qui croyais que c’était l’inverse, répliqua Draco.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Draco se dit que finalement, cette soirée n’était pas si terrible et qu’elle avait au moins le mérite d’avoir réussi à lui changer les idées, c’était déjà ça.

Alors que Draco prenait une dernière tasse de thé dans la cuisine avec Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley, Georges et Angelina vinrent leur dire au revoir. Il jeta un œil vers l’horloge magique accrochée dans la cuisine, celle-là même qui indiquait l’emplacement de tous les membres de la famille Weasley et vit qu’il était très tard. Ils avaient couché Teddy dans l’ancienne chambre de Ron depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Je crois que nous allons y aller nous aussi, il se fait tard, merci, madame Weasley, pour cette invitation, le repas était exquis, dit Draco en se levant, faisant léviter sa tasse jusque dans l’évier.

-C’est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, répondit-elle en l’embrassant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, mais il découvrit avec étonnement qu’il était vide. Il entendit ensuite des voix provenant de l’extérieur. Harry devait être sur le patio avec Ron et monsieur Weasley. Draco fit un pas vers la porte, mais s’interrompit en entendant la teneur de la conversation des trois hommes.

-Selon l’information que j’ai, l’audition de Lucius devrait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, murmura la voix de Ron.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ce salop va sortir d’Azkaban, répondit Harry tout aussi bas et la colère était bien perceptible dans sa voix.

-Malfoy a beau faire toutes les demandes qu’il désire, cela ne veut pas dire qu’il obtiendra de faire commuer sa peine! trancha Arthur, sûr de lui. Les membres de la Commission ne sont pas aveugles, ils sauront qui ils ont sous les yeux.

-Tout de même, j’ai entendu qu’il avait un comportement exemplaire en détention et la prison déborde, tout ceci est possible, répliqua Ron.

-Draco ne doit rien savoir pour l’instant, ne lui dites rien, je… commença Harry, mais il se figea soudain en voyant que Draco avait passé la porte et se trouvait face à eux.

-C’est un peu tard pour ça, dit le blond d’un ton acéré.

***

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne m’en as pas parlé! répéta pour au moins la centième fois Draco alors qu’Harry, qui venait tout juste d’aller coucher Teddy pénétrait dans leur chambre.

Le brun lança un sort de silence. Draco n’était pas du genre à moduler le son de sa voix lorsqu’il était en colère.

-Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter avec cela alors que c’était si incertain, répondit Harry d’une voix posée, tentant de calmer son petit-ami qui le fusilla du regard.

-Quand me l’aurais-tu dit, alors? Quand je l’aurais croisé par hasard en allant au Manoir? Et pourquoi tes amis sont-ils au courant, eux? répliqua-t-il en déboutonnant furieusement sa chemise.

-Seuls Ron et Arthur sont au courant, je te l’ai déjà dit et ils l’ont su d’un ami travaillant dans le département de justice magique qui leur a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Ils te l’ont bien dit à toi!

-Draco…

-Non. C’est assez, je n’ai plus envie d’avoir cette conversation. Je suis fatigué et j’en ai marre, trancha-t-il en se glissant entre les draps.

Harry resta debout, hésitant entre quitter leur chambre, le forcer à continuer cette conversation qui pour lui, n’était pas terminée ou se glisser avec lui sous les draps. Il n’eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps que le blond trancha pour lui.

-Ne reste pas planté là, viens te coucher.

Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et se coucha auprès de Draco, inconfortablement conscient de la présence de son petit ami à ses côtés si près et si loin tout à la fois. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de fondre son corps contre le sien, de l’enlacer, de l’embrasser, de se faire pardonner, lui qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Deux semaines sans le tenir dans ses bras, sans voir son regard gris se poser sur lui, sans l’entendre se plaindre à propos de tout et de rien, sans s’endormir et s’éveiller à ses côtés, sans goûter ses lèvres, sans lui faire l’amour, c’était beaucoup trop long.

Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir dit, pour son père, mais il avait dit vrai, il ne souhaitait pas l’inquiéter, surtout pas alors qu’il le sentait déjà sur les nerfs. Mais Draco n’avait pas tort, il aurait dû le lui dire, ça le concernait directement après tout. Lentement, il glissa une main vers son amoureux et la posa encore plus lentement sur son bras.

Le blond soupira et lui tourna le dos. Ça avait au moins le mérite d’être clair.


	2. Le mariage

Draco étudiait avec attention le devis que lui avait fourni l’architecte quelques jours plus tôt et il poussa un soupir las. Les multiples réfections de la demeure qui l’avait vu grandir lui semblaient sans fin et il avait parfois l’impression qu’il se battait en vain contre l’inévitable. Ce manoir était âgé de plus de trois siècles et même la magie ne pouvait tout régler. Lorsque ce n’étaient pas les fenêtres qui pourrissaient, c’était la tuyauterie qui éclatait ou encore les fondations qui s’effritaient et cette fois-ci, c’était le mur extérieur de la salle de bal qui prenait l’eau.

Évidemment, si les travaux se prolongeaient constamment c’était aussi de sa faute, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rénover et de restaurer les pièces au fur et à mesure que quelque chose brisait, se disant que de toute manière, les ouvriers étaient sur place et qu’il allait donc en profiter. Son père avait trop tardé à entretenir certaines choses, trop occupé à servir le Lord dont le séjour en ces murs, par ailleurs, n’avait rien fait pour amoindrir la détérioration des lieux.

Il aimait profondément cette demeure qui comme une dame âgée devenait de plus en plus exigeante et difficile avec les années, mais qui n’avait rien perdu de sa noblesse et de la grâce de sa jeunesse. Il s’y sentait chez lui et il était autant une partie d’elle qu’elle de lui. C’était quelque chose qu’Harry ne pourrait comprendre, ne voulait comprendre. Cet attachement presque organique de vieilles familles à leurs demeures ancestrales. Pour Draco, cette maison, tout comme les meubles qui la garnissaient, transmis de génération en génération, les tableaux sur les murs et les divers artéfacts des Malfoy faisaient parties de son sang.

Après Poudlard, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’effleurer le sujet d’un possible déménagement au manoir avec Harry, mais ce dernier s’y était opposé avec virulence comme il avait prévu qu’il le ferait. Là où Draco voyait le joyau et la fierté de sa famille, l’élégance fragile de ces fenêtres gigantesques, la magnificence de ses jardins, la maison qui l’avait vu grandir et dans laquelle il s’était imaginé que ses enfants grandiraient, un jour, Harry voyait le lieu où Voldemort avait choisi de s’installer pour tuer et torturer, le froid et pompeux manoir du mangemort et bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy, une demeure d’un autre siècle qui était aussi désuète que les manières et les croyances de ceux qui y vivaient.

Ça avait été un deuil difficile pour Draco, mais il n’avait pas insisté, comprenant la position de son amoureux et tendant l’oreille lorsqu’il lui répétait que de toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais souffrir de vivre avec sa mère. Le blond s’était retenu de lui dire que le manoir était amplement grand pour qu’ils aient leurs propres appartements, loin de ceux de cette dernière et qu’il la voyait néanmoins tous les jours ou presque, puisque ses chevaux y étaient. Il avait renoncé à se battre, sachant la bataille perdue d’avance et se disant que ce n’était peut-être que partie remise, peut-être que les années auraient raison des appréhensions de l’ancien gryffondor. Peut-être.

Draco pinça les lèvres en observant le mur incriminé dont le bois gondolait suspicieusement. Tout devrait être arraché et refait à neuf, mis à part le parement extérieur. Ces travaux prendraient plusieurs semaines, sans doute, mais le résultat serait splendide, par la suite. Par ailleurs, cette pièce du manoir était l’une de ses préférées et renfermait à elle seule de très nombreux souvenirs heureux de son enfance.

C’était ici que ses parents avaient toujours organisé leur très célèbre bal de Noël, l’un des évènements sociaux le plus courus de la haute société sorcière de sang pur. S’il se concentrait un instant, Draco pouvait encore apercevoir les tenues distinguées des invités, les robes de toutes les couleurs et taillées dans les étoffes les plus riches des sorcières au bras de leurs époux tout aussi élégamment vêtus qui tournoyaient au son de la musique du quatuor à cordes. La délicieuse odeur des plates qui cuisaient plus bas dans les cuisines et celle envoûtante des parfums de ces dames qui se penchaient vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en guise de salutations.

Il se souvenait aussi des décorations, tellement élaborées qu’il était impossible de tout remarquer, le sapin, les bougies, les guirlandes et ces roses d’un blanc pur qui poussaient dans leurs jardins, conservées magiquement pour cette unique soirée. De l’intérieur, on pouvait voir le parc entourant le manoir, illuminé par les arbres dont les branches étaient couvertes de lumignons.

Il se rappelait le goût de ces hors-d’œuvre élaborés, sélectionnés des semaines à l’avance par sa mère qui devenait de plus en plus intenables au fur et à mesure que la date de la réception approchait. Et les coupes en cristal contenant les alcools les plus fins qui volaient dans la pièce sur des plateaux d’argent, s’arrêtant à chaque invité comme un serviteur accompli l’aurait fait et se remplissant magiquement à chaque fois qu’ils se vidaient.

Une fois, enfant, il avait réussi à s’emparer d’une coupe de champagne après avoir échappé à la vigilance de ses parents. Il se souvenait encore du goût du liquide pétillant contre sa langue et qu’il l’avait bu en entier, rapidement, pour éviter d’être surpris par un adulte. Peu de temps après, la tête s’était mise à lui tourner si rapidement que la nausée s’était saisi de lui et il avait été malade dans l’un des vases décoratifs de sa mère. Par la suite, cela avait pris des années avant qu’il soit en mesure de tremper ses lèvres dans un verre de champagne sans avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Bien entendu, ces évènements mondains avaient pris fin lors du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et alors la salle était devenue entièrement désuète puisque le règne du mage noir n’admettait pas de célébrations ni aucune chose qui aurait pu, de près ou de loin, inspirer la joie et la beauté.

Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers son père et il soupira. Il n’avait pas vu l’homme depuis son procès, contrairement à sa mère qui était allée le visiter à quelques reprises dans les premiers mois de son incarcération, puis Lucius Malfoy s’était mis à refuser de voir tout visiteur, son épouse y comprise. Il savait que sa mère lui écrivait tous les mois, mais qu’il ne lui répondait jamais. Draco se demandait si c’était par fierté qu’il refusait de voir quiconque, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu’on pût le voir dans un tel état de déchéance, si loin de l’image qu’il avait de lui-même.

Si Draco n’avait pas tenté de le voir ni de lui écrire, c’était parce qu’il n’avait plus rien à dire à cet homme à qui il ne pardonnerait jamais les choix qu’il avait faits et toute la peine et la souffrance que cela avait occasionnée à sa famille. Il considérait celui qu’il avait un jour admiré plus que quiconque comme un criminel et, depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait tout pour laver le nom de sa famille et se distancier le plus possible de Lucius Malfoy. De toute manière, il savait quelle serait la réaction de son père vis-à-vis de son mode de vie, il n’accepterait jamais que son fils partage publiquement sa vie avec un autre homme, qui plus est Harry Potter et qu’au surplus, ils élèvent un enfant ensemble. Une part de lui-même aurait tout de même souhaitée voir sa réaction lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle, même si c’était légèrement immature de sa part.

Néanmoins, ce qu’il avait appris la veille concernant son père avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête toute la nuit, l’empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Et, lorsqu’il s’était levé, à chaque instant ses pensées s’étaient dirigées, pernicieusement, dans cette direction. Il avait quitté la maison rapidement ce matin-là, rabrouant Harry sèchement, ne voulant pas lui montrer combien cette nouvelle l’avait perturbée et ne lui ayant pas complètement pardonné d’avoir tenté de lui dissimuler une telle chose.

Que feraient-ils, sa mère et lui, si la demande de son père était accordée? Impossible d’imaginer que cet homme revienne dans leur vie, trois ans après l’avoir quitté, investissant le manoir de sa présence. Il ne parvenait pas à réellement à sentir ce qu’une telle idée suscitait en lui puisque cela lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Cet homme n’avait plus sa place parmi eux et encore moins au sein de la famille qu’il s’était bâtie.

Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné à la prison à vie pour ses crimes et Draco savait bien que si la peine de mort avait encore été légale, nul doute qu’il aurait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Mais les détraqueurs avaient été chassés d’Azkaban et les nouvelles lois adoptées par le ministère avaient fait en sorte les prisonniers se voient accordés des droits fondamentaux, dont celui d’être traité humainement. Cependant, les blessures que la guerre avait infligées à la société sorcière étaient encore loin d’être cicatrisées et comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, le public criait vengeance et réclamait à hauts cris que les coupables soient châtiés. La libération de Lucius Malfoy ne ferait que jeter de l’huile sur le feu et éclabousserait encore une fois le nom que Draco s’acharnait tant à blanchir.

Il n’était pas dupe, si son père revenait au manoir, leur vie en serait bouleversée et certainement pas pour le mieux.

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit une petite voix de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Draco n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de Mimi, l’une de leurs elfes de maison. Il se força à reprendre une certaine contenance, piqué d’avoir été surpris dans ce qu’il considérait être un moment de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse.

-Je suis occupée, Mimi, reviens plus tard, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Mais, Monsieur Malfoy…

-J’ai dit que j’étais occupé! Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes? claqua le maître des lieux avec impatience.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il n’a pas voulu patienter dans le hall, insista-t-elle d’une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un couinement.

Draco leva les yeux et vit qu’Harry se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, l’ébauche d’un sourire sur les lèvres. Le visage du blond se radoucit légèrement, regrettant son emportement envers Mimi, et il posa le parchemin qu’il tenait toujours entre ses doigts sur la table de travail.

-Si Hermione t’entendait lui parler comme ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.

Draco se tourna vers Mimi après une seconde.

-Tu peux nous laisser, dit-il d’une voix radoucie à l’elfe qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans un petit «pop». Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais une journée terriblement occupée au travail, aujourd’hui? demanda-t-il d’une voix détachée, se rappelant qu’il était toujours en colère contre le brun.

-J’avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Comme quoi, par exemple?

-Venir ici.

-M’aider à rénover la salle de bal? suggéra le blond avec sarcasme.

-Non. Je… je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de mes talents… je… je ne connais pas grand-chose aux bals.

Une lueur passa dans le regard du blond.

-Tu as raison, je t’ai vu danser une fois et j’en ai été persuadé à jamais, répliqua Draco, hautain.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, leur regard bien planté dans celui de l’autre, puis l’ombre d’un sourire passa sur le visage du blond qui détourna les yeux. Harry prit cela comme une invitation et s’avança jusqu’à se tenir de l’autre côté de la table sur laquelle étaient déposés les devis et les plans. Draco vit qu’il portait ce pull gris pâle qui lui allait si bien et dont il savait pertinemment qu’il était son préféré. Ce n’était pas un hasard et cela lui permit de croire que l’histoire qu’il lui avait un jour racontée concernant le choixpeau était vraie, Harry Potter aurait eu sa place à Serpentard.

-Tu dis cela parce que tu es jaloux que ce ne soit pas toi que j’aie invité à ce bal, sourit le brun.

-Je crois bien que si à cette époque tu m’avais invité au bal, tu ne serais plus ici pour en parler.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d’Harry.

-Tu crois? Pourtant même à l’époque tu étais obsédé par moi, tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces badges que tu avais faits en mon honneur… Juste d’imaginer les heures passées à les créer, seul dans ton dortoir, en pensant à moi… une telle dévotion, c’est plutôt flatteur.

-Je crois que tu as oublié ce qui était écrit sur ces badges, mon amour, répliqua Draco, goguenard.

-On dit qu’il n’y a pas de mauvaise publicité, sourit Harry de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Un rire franc échappa au blond. Autant leurs querelles étaient parfois intenses, autant ils ne parvenaient jamais à rester bien longtemps en colère l’un contre l’autre. C’était dans ces moments-là que Draco réalisait que non seulement Harry était son amoureux, mais qu’il était aussi son meilleur ami.

-Plus sérieusement, je pensais que peut-être tu allais faire l’annonce à ta mère, en ce qui concerne Lucius aujourd’hui et que peut-être tu aurais voulu que je sois présent, dit Harry avec douceur.

Draco lui jeta un regard, touché.

-Tu as bien pensé.

Harry se rapprocha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. L’autre se laissa faire, étrangement démuni face à ce geste d’une simplicité désarmante. Il referma ses doigts autour des siens, goûtant la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne.

-Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… je n’aurais pas dû… hésita Harry.

-Oui, je sais, le coupa l’autre en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Merlin qu’il aimait cet homme qui le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, parvenait parfois à le surprendre.

-Ma mère devrait revenir au manoir vers quinze heures, pour prendre le thé, nous lui annoncerons la nouvelle ensemble à ce moment-là. En espérant qu’elle n’en fasse pas une attaque, elle n’en parle jamais, mais je sais combien tout ce qui concerne mon père la touche, d’une manière que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.

-C’est son mari, le père de son fils unique.

Le blond lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Si on m’avait dit un jour que tu prendrais la part de Lucius Malfoy, je ne l’aurais jamais cru. Mon père ne mérite pas une femme comme ma mère, malgré tout ce que je peux dire contre elle, elle n’est pas fondamentalement mauvaise, contrairement à lui.

-Je ne prends pas sa part, j’ai bien conscience, tout comme toi de qui est ton père, mais j’essaie aussi de comprendre ta mère.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux.

-Parce que c’est ta mère et je sais combien elle est importante pour toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire.

-Mais encore…

-Parce que je t’aime et que j’ai l’intention de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi et que je voudrais faire en sorte que ma belle-mère m’apprécie le plus possible.

Draco fit un pas vers lui, l’étudiant du regard, impassible.

-Charmeur, souffla-t-il après un moment, un mince sourire aux lèvres, approchant son visage du sien sans pour autant le toucher.

Harry pouvait sentir le léger souffle du blond sur son visage, la chaleur de son corps si près du sien, celle de sa main encore dans la sienne, l’odeur de son parfum et, sous cette dernière, celle, plus subtile, qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Les yeux gris scrutaient les siens, comme s’ils cherchaient à lire en lui. Harry savait qu’il aurait été en mesure de le faire, s’il l’avait voulu, Draco était un excellent légilimens, contrairement à lui. Il étudia un instant ce visage qu’il connaissait par cœur, ce nez pointu qui lui donnait cet air narquois qui avait longtemps été sa marque de commerce, qui l’était encore souvent, ces cils d’un blond presque blanc et cette petite cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil droit qu’il s’était fait l’an dernier lors d’une chute de cheval, il ne comprenait pas qu’un homme si beau ait pu s’intéresser à lui.

Draco semblait s’impatienter, il poussa une sorte de soupir. Le blond n’avait jamais été du genre patient, mais il savait aussi que Draco ne l’embrasserait pas, même s’il en mourait d’envie, c’était sa façon à lui de lui signifier qu’il lui en voulait encore, que c’était à lui de faire les premiers pas, de se faire pardonner. Harry prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains l’admirant une seconde de plus, puis captura ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser qu’il rêvait de lui donner depuis plus de deux semaines. L’autre homme répondit instantanément à son baiser et Harry glissa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, l’attirant fermement contre lui.

Il sentit son petit ami tressaillir légèrement lorsqu’il laissa sa langue aller doucement à la rencontre de la sienne. Qu’importe le nombre de fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, Harry ressentait toujours ce même vertige à chaque fois, comme s’il goûtait à un fruit défendu, découvrant une saveur qu’il n’avait jamais pu savourer auparavant et au fond de l’esprit cette idée que rien n’était acquis.

Draco gémit légèrement en appuyant plus fortement son corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser, Harry sourit dans leur baiser, le blond avait toujours été du genre expressif lors de leurs moments intimes, ce qui contrastait grandement avec sa manière de se comporter en public, mais ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. La langue du blond taquinait la sienne de la plus délicieuse des façons et il sentit son souffle s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que son excitation grandissait. Il jeta un œil vers la table de travail, s’imaginant y pencher le blond et lui faire l’amour au beau milieu de cette salle de bal. Il se vit le prendre contre l’un des murs en miroir et contempler leur reflet en même temps et s’en délecter.

Harry frissonna en sentant la main chaude et douce de son amant glisser sous son chandail et venir caresser le bas de son dos. Une chaleur agréable se répandit au creux de son ventre et il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Draco bougeant sensuellement contre lui. Merlin qu’il a avait envie de lui faire l’amour à cet instant, à même le parquet s’il le fallait, pensa-t-il en poussant un nouveau soupir lorsque le blond se frotta encore contre lui, se faisant se toucher leurs érections à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.

-Monsieur Potter, quelle surprise!

Harry sursauta en s’écartant si vite de Draco qu’il en fut étourdi. Il vit avec horreur que Narcissa Malfoy se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, son regard critique fixé sur eux. Il se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux malgré lui et passa discrètement une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu’ils ne l’étaient habituellement. Il se demanda, au comble du malaise, depuis combien de temps la mère de Draco se tenait là et il espérait fermement qu’elle venait tout juste d’arriver.

Le brun détourna le regard et chercha le support de Draco qui remettait de l’ordre dans sa tenue, mais qui ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure. Harry espéra de tout cœur que l’«inconfort» qu’il ressentait au niveau de son pantalon ne fut pas visible pour la mère de son petit-ami, quoique la seule présence de cette femme lui faisait le même effet qu’une douche glaciale. Elle avait toujours eu ce don de le mettre complètement mal à l’aise et de le faire se sentir gourd et inadéquat et ce qui venait de se passer n’atténuerait en rien cette impression. En fait, il lui était bien difficile d’imaginer une pire situation, quoique s’il avait mis en action l’une de ses précédentes pensées concernant Draco et qu’elle était arrivée sur ces entrefaites, cela aurait été bien pire. Ou pas, puisqu’il serait peut-être tout simplement mort à cause du choc.

Harry était certain que Narcissa conserverait ce moment en mémoire pour mieux l’humilier plus tard, elle semblait d’ailleurs prendre plaisir à le sentir sur la corde raide. Son perpétuel inconfort en sa présence semblait la stimuler et il avait la désagréable impression de n’être rien d’autre pour elle qu’une souris entre les griffes d’un chat. Bien entendu, il n’avait pas reçu l’éducation raffinée de son petit-ami et tous ces entrechats protocolaires et autres manières guindées lui demeuraient étrangers et peu naturels, malgré les efforts que le blond avait déployés pour les lui enseigner.

-Bonjour madame Malfoy, c’est…euh… toujours un plaisir de vous voir…vous…vous savez que vous pouvez m’appeler Harry.

-Oui, je le sais, trancha la femme d’une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.

-Mère, dit Draco et Harry n’était pas certain s’il s’agissait davantage d’une salutation ou d’un avertissement.

-Je… je suis justement venu ici puisque je souhaitais vous parler ou plutôt… nous souhaitions vous parler, prononça Harry qui tentait encore d’alléger l’atmosphère.

-Je n’en doute pas un instant, répondit-elle en le toisant de bas en haut, avisant sa tenue légèrement débraillée.

-Vous n’étiez pas sensé revenir avant l’heure du thé, commenta Draco pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, pire, Harry doutait qu’une part malsaine de lui se moquait allègrement de son embarras, même si, en apparence, il semblait en parfait contrôle de ses moyens.

Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son petit-ami faisait pour tenir tête à cette femme. Tout en elle inspirait respect et déférence et elle ne faisait d’ailleurs rien pour atténuer cette impression. Même son apparence dénotait une certaine rigidité. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus dans un chignon serré, elle portait une robe d’un gris presque bleu, brodée de perles de la même couleur dont les lignes étaient classiques, distinguées et n’admettaient aucune frivolité.

-J’ignorais que je devais te rapporter mes allées et venues, Draco. Quoique cela eut peut-être été préférable si à l’avenir je ne désire point tomber au cœur d’un spectacle auquel, je le crains bien, je ne suis nullement préparée.

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry qui se sentit rougir de plus belle à son grand dam.

-Mère, Harry et moi désirions vous parler de quelque chose, nous devrions nous installer au salon.

-De quoi peux-tu bien vouloir me parler qui ne doive qu’être entendu au salon? répondit-elle en dévisageant son fils comme si elle tentait de lire en lui, puis, comme si elle était parvenu, un éclair de compréhension marqua son visage pendant une seconde. Avez-vous l’intention de vous marier? Si c’est le cas, cela devra aller au printemps prochain, puisqu’un tel évènement mondain nécessite d’être planifié plusieurs mois à l’avance et nous devrons voir quels sont les mariages déjà annoncés, hors de question de partager la même semaine avec Merlin seul sait quel…

-Non…

-Et avez-vous pensé à l’endroit où… contina-t-elle en coupant son fils.

-Mère, ce n’est… tenta Draco, mais en vain puisqu’elle continua à parler par-dessus lui, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention.

-Évidemment, tous les Malfoy se sont toujours épousés ici, mais je sais bien que tu ne veux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde et monsieur Potter…

-MÈRE! Il ne s’agit pas de cela! la coupa son fils en haussant la voix, évitant par le fait même le regard de son amoureux qu’il sentait sur lui comme un sort cuisant.

Narcissa s’interrompit, surprise du brusque excès de voix de son fils. Draco dissimula l’étonnement certain qu’il ressentait face à ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle croyait donc qu’Harry et lui allaient se marier? Et, à l’écouter parler, c’était sans doute une pensée qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que sa mère, qui à la moindre occasion passait des remarques désobligeantes concernant Harry, venait de tenir un tel discours. À l’entendre parler, elle semblait presque… approuver cette possibilité.

Évidemment, Draco mentirait s’il disait qu’une telle idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit, surtout depuis qu’il s’était installé avec Harry et qu’ils avaient Teddy avec eux. Néanmoins, son petit-ami n’avait jamais abordé le sujet et il s’était dit qu’il ne serait certainement pas celui qui le ferait en premier. Ce n’était pas son genre de se pencher sur de telles considérations romantiques, pas lorsqu’il était incertain de la position du brun sur le sujet et surtout pas lorsqu’il craignait un refus de sa part.

Il aurait grandement préféré que cette option soit discutée entre eux auparavant avant que sa mère ne la leur balance en plein visage avant même l’heure du thé. Il résista à la tentation de se tourner vers Harry, de peur d’y lire quelque chose sur son visage qu’il lui déplairait.

-Passons au salon, dans ce cas, dit Narcissa dont l’enthousiasme semblait avoir diminué d’un cran et qui choisit sciemment de faire fi malaise qui s’était étalé entre les deux hommes à la mention d’un possible et éventuel mariage entre eux.

Harry suivit Draco et sa mère hors de la salle de bal et jusque dans un grand salon dont les murs étaient constitués de bibliothèques remplient de livres de toutes sortes, parfaitement alignés. Il se demanda combien son petit-ami en avait lu et s’ils n’étaient là que par parure, doutant qu’il soit possible de lire autant de livres dans une vie. Il prit place sur un fauteuil à l’assise trop dure pour être confortable, ne comprenant pas l’attrait de posséder des meubles sur lesquels il était humainement impossible d’être bien assis. Draco prit place dans le canapé aux côtés de sa mère qui semblait s’être légèrement tendue, comme si elle avait deviné que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient demandé à lui parler dans un cadre si formel ne pouvait qu’en être une mauvaise et elle n’avait pas tort, pensa-t-il.

-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose de grave, Harry et moi, débuta Draco.

-Par Salazar, Draco, vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? s’énerva la femme.

-Cela concerne Père…

Elle pinça les lèvres et il était aisé de deviner le choc que cette annonce venait de provoquer chez elle. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu’elle n’avait reçu aucune nouvelles de son époux.

-Alors je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle monsieur Potter doit être présent. Ce que tu as à me dire semble concerner notre famille et elle seule! le coupa-t-elle.

-Harry est celui qui a reçu l’information et qui est le plus au courant de la situation. Qui plus est, il fait partie de la famille, de ma famille! rétorqua Draco d’un ton sans appel.

L’ancien gryffondor jeta un œil vers madame Malfoy, guettant sa réaction, mais seul un léger pincement au coin de ses lèvres permettait de deviner son agacement. Il savait qu’elle n’irait pas plus loin, elle se maîtrisait somme toute très bien en sa présence, même si Draco trouvait que c’était encore insuffisant. Mais cela ne le blessait pas autant que le blond le croyait, il s’y était habitué avec les ans et d’ailleurs, la situation s’était améliorée peu à peu. De toute manière, il savait très bien qu’elle ne le considérerait jamais comme un membre de la famille Malfoy, et ce, même s’il épousait Draco.

-Je vous écoute, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d’un ton altier comme si elle s’apprêtait au pire.

Draco chercha le regard d’Harry du sien un bref instant, quémandant silencieusement son support. Harry lui adressa un maigre sourire, ne sachant que faire de plus.

-Père a demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles dans le but de faire commuer sa peine et, nous le pensons, de venir la purger ici même, au manoir, expliqua l’ancien serpentard.

Narcissa Malfoy ne broncha pas, mais une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux et Harry vit que sa main droite était venue trouver sa gauche et jouait distraitement avec son alliance qu’elle n’avait jamais cessé de porter. Un soupir lui échappa conjoint et à son grand étonnement, elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois, elle lui parut étrangement humaine, lui rappelant cette femme qui lui avait un jour murmuré à l’oreille pour lui demander si son fils était toujours en vie, il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait-il.

-Est-ce bien vrai? Ou sont-ce des rumeurs auxquelles on ne peut se fier? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, madame Malfoy, je crains bien que ce ne soient pas des rumeurs, l’information vient directement d’un employé du ministère travaillant pour la Commission, l’audition aura lieu jeudi prochain.

-Si rapidement?

-Tout détenu peut faire cette demande après deux ans de détentions, je ne saurais dire si c’est rapide ou pas, nous n’étions pas informés de ses intentions auparavant et, pour être franc, bien que je savais qu’une telle procédure existait, je n’aurais pas pensé qu’il en ferait la demande. J’en ai discuté avec monsieur Weasley…

-Arthur Weasley? demanda-t-elle avec abattement, ne dissimulant pas les bas sentiments que celui qu’Harry considérait comme un membre de sa famille lui inspirait. Comment se fait-il qu’une personne telle que lui soit au courant d’une situation qui nous touche aussi intimement?

-C’est lui qui m’a appris la nouvelle, répondit Harry en s’efforçant de demeurer calme et poli malgré l’insulte à peine couverte que la femme venait de prononcer à l’endroit de monsieur Weasley, tentant de se persuader que c’était le choc et la peur qui la faisait s’exprimer ainsi, même s’il y croyait plus ou moins.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres davantage comme si cette idée était particulièrement intolérable.

-Il semblerait que les affaires de notre famille concernent davantage les autres que nous même. Je me demande ce qui se passe d’autre dont je ne suis pas au courant. Peut-être sommes-nous à la veille d’apprendre que nous sommes complètement ruinés, Draco, ou que ton grand-père était un moldu, tout compte fait.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de voir son petit-ami en elle et ça avait quelque chose de troublant. Visiblement, et contrairement à tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, il tenait de manière certaine de sa mère quant à son sens de la répartie et son goût pour le drame.

-Mère…

-Non, Draco, surtout ne l’interrompt pas, je brûle de savoir quelle autre horrible nouvelle monsieur Potter a à nous apprendre, le coupa-t-elle, caustique.

-C’est tout…C’est…euh… la seule nouvelle, répondit le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui se sentait, à cet instant, comme un invité encombrant dont on souhaite le départ à la fin de la soirée.

-Merveilleux, ironisa Narcissa.

-Père a beau faire cette demande, cela ne signifie pas qu’elle sera accordée, dit Draco en répétant les paroles qu’il avait entendues monsieur Weasley prononcer et les sachant vraies, même si lui-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que son père était toujours parvenu à avoir ce qu’il voulait et à glisser entre les mailles du filet, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérément définitive pour lui. Après tout, il avait échappé à Azkaban suivant la Première Guerre, tout comme il avait échappé à la mort pendant la seconde. C’était, en soi, un exploit.

Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir pour toute réponse, mais son fils savait qu’elle devait penser la même chose que lui en cet instant.

-Je… je vous tiendrai informé de l’issue de l’audition, ajouta Harry.

-Inutile, répondit la femme.

-Pardon? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-C’est inutile, puisque je compte assister à cette… audition, comme vous dites.

-Je ne sais pas si… commença le brun en jetant un regard vers Draco qui ne semblait pas surpris. Enfin… je m’informerai à savoir si c’est possible.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements pour me reposer un moment. Cette… terrible nouvelle m’a enlevé tout appétit et je ne prendrai pas le thé, avise-en Mimi, Draco, dit-elle. Monsieur Potter, je vous dis au revoir et je vous remercie à l’avance de votre discrétion quant à cette affaire, même si, visiblement, le chaudron est percé, j’aimerais retarder le plus possible l’écoulement de cette nouvelle au sein de la populace.

-Oui, madame Malfoy, je comprends, répondit-il.

Il vit alors la mère de son amoureux poser brièvement sa main sur celle de son fils et la serrer. C’était un geste simple, anodin, mais pas pour eux, Harry en était bien conscient. C’était le premier réel geste d’affection qu’il voyait madame Malfoy prodiguer à l’endroit de Draco. Habituellement, tout était codifié entre eux, même ce qui aurait dû être des marques d’affection était effectué avec détachement, mais pas cette fois. Il en fut étonnamment touché.

Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy quitta le salon et qu’ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, Draco évita son regard et Harry comprit aussitôt que c’était pour éviter qu’il ne perçoive son trouble, par pudeur, mais tout ceci était bien inutile, puisqu’il le connaissait par cœur et pouvait saisir la moindre de ses émotions, mais il fit comme si de rien n’était pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise.

-Rentrons, dit-il simplement et lui tendant son bras.

***

Draco écoutait distraitement le flot incessant de paroles qui s’échappaient de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, l’esprit ailleurs. Ou plus précisément, tourné vers le jeudi suivant. Il jeta un regard pour la millième fois en direction du lac dans lequel pataugeait Teddy en compagnie de Daphnée qui poussait des grognements en poursuivant l’enfant qui se sauvait, sa voix emplit de cris et de rires mélangés. Il faisait une telle chaleur que Draco aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais Pansy ne savait pas nager et il se sentait le devoir de lui tenir compagnie.

-…donc, on pensait faire ça en août, les chaleurs seront passées et la rentrée n’aura pas encore eu lieu, dit Pansy alors que Draco reportait finalement son attention sur elle.

Elle s’était tue et semblait attendre une réponse quelconque de sa part.

-Pardon? dit-il sans trop savoir de quoi il était question.

Elle fronça ses sourcils épais qui étaient aussi foncés que sa chevelure coupée au carrée qui lui donnait cet air sévère et qui contrastait tant avec les longs cheveux blonds de Daphnée qui ajoutaient à cette douceur dont était empreinte son visage.

-Le mariage! soupira-t-elle exagérément en remontant ses lunettes fumées sur le dessus de sa tête comme pour mieux l’observer.

-Ah!

-Dont je te parle depuis plus de dix minutes… ajouta la jeune femme d’un ton accusateur.

-Désolé…

Un silence s’étira entre eux, mais rapidement il fut rempli par la voix de son amie.

-Hm… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda la jeune femme alors que son visage se radoucissait.

Il se tut un moment. Il s’était dit qu’il viendrait profiter de son après-midi avec ses amies et Teddy en essayant de penser à autre chose qu’à l’audition de jeudi, et ce, pour au moins trois heures d’affilées, mais il s’était bercé d’illusions quant à sa capacité à penser à autre chose, semblait-il. Il était pourtant un occlumens très doué et parvenait normalement à bloquer ses pensées assez aisément, mais pas cette fois.

Pansy le regardait avec attention guettant sa réponse. Il tergiversa, hésitant à vider son sac. Non pas qu’il ne désirait pas partager cela avec son amie, il le lui aurait dit éventuellement, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas de secrets l’un pour l’autre, et ce, depuis toujours. Mais, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler maintenant, c’était déjà l’unique sujet de discussion qu’il y avait entre son amoureux et lui, ainsi qu’avec sa mère depuis qu’ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle et c’était déjà trop.

-Je… rien… une dispute avec ma mère, mentit-il.

-Oh, rien d’inhabituel dans ce cas, blagua son amie en portant sa coupe de rosé à ses lèvres.

Il étudia un instant les multiples tatouage recouvrant son bras gauche, à chaque fois il semblait y en avoir davantage, si une telle chose était possible, alors que lui dissimulait le seul et unique qu’il avait en se forçant à porter des manches longues, même pendant une telle chaleur.

-Parle-moi plutôt de ce mariage, invita-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Oui! Donc, comme je te le disais tout à l’heure, nous hésitons encore quant au lieu. Le père de Daphnée souhaite que ça ait lieu au manoir familial, bien entendu, et je ne te dis pas sa réaction lorsqu’il a su que nous voulions que cela se fasse aussi rapidement. Il veut un mariage grandiose pour sa fille aînée et nous rebat sans cesse les oreilles avec le fait qu’il n’aura jamais le temps d’organiser un tel évènement en moins de deux mois. Inutile de lui dire que Daphnée et moi avions davantage envie d’une cérémonie simple et intime, il ne veut tout bonnement pas en entendre parler. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il serait autant impliqué, surtout pas après la manière dont il a réagi au départ lorsqu’il a su pour sa fille et moi. Tu te souviens?

-Comment oublier! Je crois bien que, si je me concentre, je peux encore entendre les insultes et les menaces que tu as prononcées à son endroit en ma présence résonner contre mon tympan. Mais, peut-être que de perdre sa femme l’an dernier lui a fait comprendre la futilité de son attitude.

Pansy et Daphnée avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Si elles avaient dans un premier temps gardé leur relation secrète, Draco lui l’avait su dès le départ puisque Pansy, qui était une de ses plus proches amies, déjà à l’époque, le lui avait confié. Cela n’avait pas été une surprise puisqu’elle lui avait déjà révélé son homosexualité l’année auparavant. Néanmoins, à cette époque où il se cherchait encore, voir deux personnes de son âge vivre une relation de couple homosexuelle l’avait ébranlé.

Il s’était même questionné à savoir si c’était parce qu’il n’était pas véritablement confortable avec l’orientation sexuelle de son amie que cela lui faisait cet effet. Il s’en était voulu de sa réaction, aimant croire qu’il était davantage ouvert d’esprit. Puis, lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte quelques mois plus tard que les autres garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, cela avait été un choc et une révélation pour lui et il avait mieux compris sa réaction première : l’envie.

Puisqu’ils partageaient une réalité similaire et qu’ils ne pouvaient être véritablement eux-mêmes qu’en présence les uns des autres, Pansy, Draco et Daphnée s’étaient rapprochés dans leurs dernières années d’études à Poudlard jusqu’à en devenir presque inséparables et cette amitié s’était continuée.

-Mais, c’est pour le mieux… ou enfin c’était ce que je croyais avant qu’il ne commence à s’ingèrer dans les moindres détails du mariage! Même Astoria qui, je crois, me comprend et compatis avec moi n’ait pas en mesure de le calmer. Je te le dis, il va me rendre folle avant que je n’atteigne l’autel et le pire dans tout cela, c’est que Daph ne fait rien pour le décourager, bien au contraire. Moi qui pensais que l’important c’était ce que cette cérémonie représentait pour nous, je me vois passer mes soirées à entendre parler de ganache au chocolat, du choix des fleurs et de quel sorte de champagne se marie le mieux avec quel hors-d’œuvre.

Draco ne put retenir un rire. Il savait trop bien combien derrière ses vitupérations, Pansy était au fond d’elle-même heureuse et anxieuse à l’idée du mariage. Mais, elle ne l’admettrait jamais, bien entendu, cela briserait son image de dure à cuire.

-Ne ris pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j’endure, faux frère!

-DADDY! DADDY REGARDE! cria alors Teddy et Draco se tourna pour voir celui qu’il considérait comme son fils attraper l’un des paons blancs qui se promenaient dans les jardins du manoir. Les volatils étaient habituels assez peu enclins à se faire approcher et encore moins à se faire toucher et Teddy essayaient par tous les moyens, malgré tout, de le faire à chaque fois. Il ignorait comment il s’y était pris, mais cette fois-ci, visiblement, il y était parvenu.

Près de lui, Daphnée riait aux éclats tandis que le paon était étonnamment figé, comme pris de court.

-Attention à ce qu’ils ne te pincent pas! avertit Draco sans pouvoir s’empêcher de pouffer de rire à son tour.

Pansy jeta un regard attendri vers l’enfant.

-Il grandit si vite, je me souviens encore de la première fois où je l’ai tenu dans mes bras.

-En effet, mais je ne peux pas te dire que j’en sois fâché, rester éveillé des nuits entières ne me manque nullement, répondit-il en s’esclaffant de nouveau en voyant l’enfant lâcher l’oiseau qui s’enfuit aussitôt, le plus rapidement que son corps encombrant le lui permit.

-Harry et toi n’avez pas l’intention d’avoir d’autres enfants?

-Nous… nous n’en avons pas… vraiment discuté, hésita Draco, évitant le regard perçant que son amie dirigea sur lui en entendant l’incertitude dans sa voix.

-Donc, j’en déduis qu’Harry ne veut pas, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il était bien inutile de tenter de lui mentir, elle le connaissait trop bien.

-Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas, à proprement parler, mais nous avons déjà Teddy, nous sommes encore très jeunes, il n’a pas fini sa formation d’Auror encore… Il pense que nous devrions attendre et je ne suis pas entièrement en désaccord avec lui.

-Mais tu n’es pas non plus entièrement en accord, répliqua Pansy.

-Disons que c’est une décision qui doit se prendre à deux.

-Pourquoi ai-je l’étrange impression que c’est toujours lui qui finit par l’emporter en ce qui concerne ces fameuses «décisions qui doivent se prendre à deux»?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Non, ce n’est pas vrai, répondit-il.

-Vraiment?

-Je sais que tu… que Harry n’est pas, disons… que tu ne le portes pas nécessairement en haute estime, mais…

-Ça n’a rien à voir Draco, c’est seulement que, contrairement à toi, je connais ta propre valeur, répondit-elle. Et tu te trompes lorsque tu prétends que je ne le tiens pas en haute estime. J’admire ce qu’il a fait pendant la guerre, je reconnais qu’il est un homme honnête, droit et admirable, sans doute.

-Mais?

-Mais je veux m’assurer qu’il te traite comme tu le mérites et que tu es réellement heureux avec lui.

-Je le suis, répondit Draco fermement.

-Tant mieux, alors, finit-elle par dire au bout d’un moment durant lequel son regard inquisiteur se posa sur lui, cherchant quelque chose, une hésitation peut-être, puis elle continua. Maintenant, parlons des choses sérieuses. Je veux que tu sois mon garçon d’honneur et je n’admettrai aucune autre réponse que oui!


	3. Nagini

-Comment vont Pansy et Daphnée, demanda Harry en prenant place à la table, posant son assiette et celle de son amoureux devant eux alors que Teddy avait déjà commencé à manger.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Draco.

-Bien, sauf que cette histoire de mariage est en train de rendre folle Pansy, je crois qu’elle regrette presque l’époque où le père de Daph ne leur adressait pas la parole, tant son ingérence dans leurs plans lui porte sur les nerfs.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, connaissant le peu de patience et de décorum qu’avait Pansy. Il avait toujours trouvé curieuse l’amitié entre son petit-ami et la jeune femme puisqu’ils étaient diamétralement opposés dans leurs caractères et manières de se comporter. Si Pansy ne craignait pas l’opinion des autres, ne craignant pas d’être directe et parfois vulgaire, c’était tout le contraire pour Draco qui témoignait constamment de l’éducation aristocratique qu’il avait reçue.

Bien qu’il n’avait pas, à proprement parler, une mauvaise relation avec Pansy, Harry s’entendait davantage avec Daphnée, puisqu’elle était beaucoup moins difficile d’approche et surtout, il ne sentait pas qu’elle le mettait sans cesse à l’épreuve par ses sous-entendus et ses questions. Pansy avait cette façon de s’adresser à lui, comme s’il n'était pas réellement digne de son attention et cela avait le don de le mettre à cran.

-Quoique j’imagine que ma mère en ferait autant nous concernant, alors je ferais bien de ne pas trop me moquer d’elle, continua le blond alors que Teddy enfournait rapidement son assiette sans prendre la peine de respirer, semblait-il, comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Draco avait dit cette phrase d’un ton détaché, mais Harry savait qu’il guettait sa réaction du coin de l’œil, il le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans ce genre de piège.

-Je jouerais effectivement de prudence si j’étais toi, se contenta de répondre le brun évasivement, prenant son petit-ami à son propre jeu.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avant de prendre une bouchée sans rien répondre, mais le brun pouvait percevoir une infime lueur d’agacement dans son regard. Harry retint le sourire qui menaçait à tout moment de poindre sur ses lèvres, s’amusant de la déconfiture de son amoureux.

-Daph et moi on s’est baigné aujourd’hui et on a même réussi à attraper un paon! dit soudain Teddy entre deux bouchées sans pour autant déposer sa fourchette, interrompant le silencieux échange entre ses parents.

-Teddy, on ne mange pas la bouche pleine et ce n’est pas une course, par Merlin, tu me coupes l’appétit, maugréa Draco, piqué de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot avec Harry, mais le petit garçon ne lui accorda aucune attention.

-Un paon? répéta le brun sans comprendre.

L’enfant leva les yeux au ciel et ceux-ci yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur, passant du brun au rose pâle. À chaque fois que Teddy utilisait ses dons de métamorphomage, cela laissait Harry pantois pendant une fraction de seconde. L’enfant pouvait passer des jours sans changer quoi que ce soit à son apparence alors que d’autres jours, il s’amusait à changer plusieurs fois à l’intérieur d’une très courte période. Harry n’était pas certain que Teddy était à chaque fois pleinement conscient de ses transformations et il avait remarqué que ces dernières étaient plus fréquentes s’il vivait des émotions fortes.

-Oui papa, un des paons blancs des jardins du manoir! insista-t-il avec impatience et Harry fut frapper de constater la ressemblance entre Teddy et Draco dans sa manière de s’exprimer, de gesticuler et surtout, de le toiser de haut comme s’il était particulièrement lent à comprendre et qu’il fallait tout lui expliquer.

Il en fut étrangement attendri et se demanda si le blond qui écoutait leur échange en avait conscience.

-J’imagine que grand-mère Narcissa était absente si daddy t’a laissé courir après ses précieux paons, commenta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Grand-mère me laisse faire ce que je veux, parce que je suis son seul petit-fils qu’elle m’a dit, répondit l’enfant avant de recommencer à manger sans se rendre compte de l’impact de ses paroles sur les deux hommes.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, et selon l’expression qui apparut sur le visage de Draco, ce dernier était tout aussi étonné. Narcissa avait dit à Teddy qu’il était son petit fils? Il aurait payé cher pour entendre ça. Draco passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de leur fils et Harry comprit que ce que venait de lui révéler l’enfant l’avait touché. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir ses deux amours ensemble, se dit-il. Autant Draco pouvait être soupe au lait, cinglant et parfois, d’une froideur déboussolante, autant lorsqu’il interagissait avec Teddy, il était tendre, affectueux et souvent, beaucoup plus patient que lui.

-As-tu pu te libérer, finalement, pour ce weekend? J’en ai parlé à madame Weasley et elle est d’accord pour garder Teddy. Je pars demain matin pour mon rendez-vous, mais tu pourrais me rejoindre en soirée si tu es disponible ou sinon samedi.

-Ce weekend? répéta Harry, incertain.

Draco fronça les sourcils, le foudroyant du regard.

-Notre supposé weekend à Paris! Harry… je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as oublié, ça fait des semaines que c’est prévu, tu m’as dit hier que tu vérifierais avec ton chef! Finalement, j’aurais peut-être dû proposer à Hermione de venir avec moi… marmonna-t-il, se forçant à garder un ton de voix égal en présence de Teddy qui lui jeta tout de même un regard de côté.

-Quoi? Hermione? dit Harry sans comprendre.

-Oublie ça… répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, puis jugeant que Teddy n’avait pas à être témoin de cette conversation et voyant qu’il avait fini son assiette, il lui dit d’aller jouer tranquillement au salon, ce que fit l’enfant sans se faire prier.

-Alors, tu as ton weekend ou pas? demanda le blond.

-Je… je dois accompagner Holloway en mission cette nuit avec l’équipe tactique, mais ensuite, en contrepartie, je serai libre demain et le reste du weekend, répondit l’ancien gryffondor.

-Cette nuit? répéta Draco.

-Ouais… ce n’était pas prévu que les recrues se joignent à eux, mais il a demandé à Ron et à moi de les accompagner. Ce sera la première vraie mission à laquelle je participerai, je dois t’avouer que ça fait un bon moment que j’attendais cela. Je suis désolé d’avoir oublié pour ce weekend, mais tu sais bien que j’ai très envie d’être avec toi, que ce soit à Paris ou n’importe où ailleurs. C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé mon weekend, parce que nous passons trop peu de temps ensemble ces temps-ci, j’en suis bien conscient, je sais que je suis absorbé par mon travail, mais tâches de me comprendre… c’est… c’est ce que je rêve de faire depuis toujours et c’est parfois facile de me laisser emporter.

-Je comprends, Harry, mais essaie toi aussi de comprendre que c’est difficile pour nous de te voir si peu, d’avoir l’impression de passer au second plan…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Teddy et toi passerez toujours en premier, vous êtes ma famille! répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si tu le dis…

-Oui, je le dis! Mais c’est ce qui est attendu de toutes les recrues, je ne peux pas me montrer moins disponible que les autres, ce ne serait pas juste pour eux.

-Mais toi, tu as un enfant! Tu n’es pas dans la même situation qu’eux! répliqua Draco sèchement.

Un bruit provenant de la fenêtre attira soudain leur attention et ils se tournèrent pour voir un hibou rondelet au plumage gris sur le rebord extérieur. Harry ignorait à qui pouvait bien appartenir le volatil, il était presque certain de ne jamais l’avoir vu auparavant. L’oiseau cogna son bec une nouvelle fois sur la vitre avant qu’Harry ne se lève pour le laisser entrer, la tête encore pleine des paroles que son amoureux venait de prononcer. C’était faux de dire qu’il faisait passer sa famille au second plan, c’était simplement que la fin de sa formation d’Auror était plus demandante que cela ne l’avait été auparavant. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement, bientôt il serait un véritable Auror et tout serait plus simple… du moins, il le croyait.

Draco avait le don de le faire se sentir coupable de situation sur lesquelles il n’avait aucun contrôle. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser tomber sa formation et pas question qu’il en donne moins que les autres, même s’il avait un enfant à sa charge, contrairement aux autres de son âge qui complétaient la formation, cela n’y changeait rien et Draco était là pour s’occuper de Teddy, lui pouvait se permettre de prendre congé quand il le voulait.

Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte, le hibou vola jusqu’à la table et se posa devant Draco, lui tendant sa patte en le scrutant de son regard acéré.

-De qui est-ce? demanda Harry en s’approchant. Je ne connais pas ce hibou, il me semble…

-Oui, pas besoin de me dire que tu as la mémoire d’un scrout-à-pétard, je l’ai constaté ce soir, piqua le blond, mais Harry l’ignora.

Puis, le visage de Draco se figea alors qu’il détachait la lettre des serres du hibou. L’instant d’après, il lui montra l’enveloppe portant le sceau d’Azkaban.

-Mon père, murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Au même moment, le brun vit que Teddy se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur eux. Draco qui n’avait toujours pas ouvert l’enveloppe leva aussi les yeux vers l’enfant. Harry avait envie de prendre son amoureux dans ses bras, sachant le choc que cela devait être pour lui, mais Draco se leva sans lui en laisser la chance.

-Viens Teddy, il est temps de prendre ton bain, dit-il en laissant la missive sur la table et en prenant l’enfant dans ses bras.

-Tu ne comptes pas l’ouvrir? demanda l’ancien gryffondor.

-Non, pourquoi le ferais-je? Que pourrait-il me dire que je ne sache déjà? Son audition aura lieu jeudi, j’y serai avec mère, c’est tout ce qui importe, répondit-il d’une voix vide de toute émotion, mais Harry n’était pas dupe, il savait que les émotions devaient bouillir à l’intérieur de lui, même si rien n’y paraissait.

-Peut-être désire-t-il te dire autre chose, tu ne sauras pas si tu n’ouvres pas la lettre, commenta Harry d’une voix douce, sachant combien ce sujet était sensible pour lui et le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que dans ce genre de situation il était plus du genre à attaquer qu’à fondre en larmes.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir, répliqua Draco un peu sèchement en quittant la pièce.

Harry soupira tandis qu’il entendait son amoureux monter l’escalier menant au deuxième. Il se sentait complètement inutile en cet instant. Inutile et inadéquat.

Il nettoya et rangea la vaisselle, puis feuilleta un moment la Gazette du sorcier qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de lire ce matin, mais il ne retint pas un mot de ceux qui passaient sous ses yeux. Il attendit avant de monter à son tour, sachant que le blond avait besoin de distance pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il monta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et trouva Draco dans la chambre de Teddy, en train de lui lire une histoire. Sans dire un mot, il prit place sur le lit de l’autre côté de l’enfant qui lui sourit d’un air endormi, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que Draco finissait l’histoire de la princesse au petit pois. Il écouta cette voix si familière, étudiant le visage de son amant dont le regard se posa brièvement sur lui.

Teddy tenait sa peluche en forme de dragon bien serrée entre ses bras en écoutant attentivement le blond. La chambre qu’occupait l’enfant était celle qui avait jadis appartenu à Regulus Black, mais, depuis, la décoration avait été entièrement refaite, mise à part pour la bannière à l’effigie de Serpentard que l’enfant avait retrouvé un jour dans le grenier et avait voulu conserver et suspendre dans sa chambre. Harry se souvenait encore du sourire victorieux de Draco lorsqu’il était redescendu du grenier, le morceau de tissu vert et argent à la main.

L’ancien gryffondor avait porté théâtralement une main à son cœur, comme s’il venait d’être atteint mortellement et Draco s’était penché à son oreille pour murmurer : «Pauvre petit lion, on dirait que tu as mis les pieds dans un nid de vipères». Le souffle de son amoureux contre son oreille l’avait fait frissonner délicieusement et si Teddy n’avait pas été présent, il ne se serait pas gêné pour exprimer de manière non équivoque à son amant ce que tout ceci faisait naître chez lui, à même le mur du couloir. Il s’était contenté de murmurer, en retour : «Aucun souci, tu sais que je suis un charmeur de serpents». Draco s’était contenté de hausser un sourcil avant d’éclater de rire.

Néanmoins, Draco avait moins ri lorsqu’il avait réalisé que ce n’était pas tant la maison que représentait cette bannière que Teddy aimait, mais que cela traduisait plutôt sa fascination et son inclination pour les serpents. L’enfant aimait tous les animaux, cela ils le savaient depuis longtemps, mais il aimait particulièrement les reptiles et encore plus, les serpents. Au grand dam de Draco, qui, ironiquement, les avait en horreur. La première fois où Teddy avait rapporté une couleuvre dans ses poches, juste avant de la mettre innocemment sous le nez du blond au beau milieu du diner, ce dernier avait poussé un tel cri qu’Harry l’entendait encore. Il s’était moqué de lui pendant des mois, par la suite.

Bien vite, les paupières de l’enfant se firent lourdes et ils l’embrassèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Draco quitta la chambre le premier et, au moment où Harry s’apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui, la voix de l’enfant s’éleva dans la noirceur.

-Papa? murmura-t-il.

-Oui Teddy? répondit Harry sur le même ton, amusé que l’enfant murmure soudain.

-Pourquoi daddy il ne veut pas ouvrir la lettre de grand-père?

La question surprit tellement Harry qu’il en resta coi pendant une seconde. Il ne pensait pas que Teddy avait capté ce qu’ils avaient dit plus tôt et se retrouva étrangement désemparé devant la question de l’enfant. Teddy avait toujours eu cette capacité de comprendre des choses qu’ils auraient préféré qu’il ignore. Et cette façon d’appeler Lucius Malfoy grand-père alors qu’il n’avait jamais référé à lui de cette manière, puisqu’ils n’avaient jamais parlé de l’homme d’une quelconque façon à l’enfant. Il avait donc fait lui-même ces liens et avait tiré ses propres conclusions.

-Parce que… commença Harry, mais les mots lui manquaient.

-Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il a fait de la peine à daddy? demanda l’enfant avec une telle innocence dans la voix que cela frappa directement son parrain en plein cœur.

-Oui… oui c’est un peu ça… mais ce sont des questions d’adulte, ne t’inquiète pas avec ça, daddy et moi allons nous occuper de ça. Endors-toi maintenant mon cœur, il est tard. Bonne nuit, je t’aime.

-Dis à daddy de pas avoir de la peine, je vais écrire à grand-père moi, pour qu’il s’excuse. Bonne nuit, papa.

-Oui… oui je lui dirai, répondit l’adulte en fermant la porte, touché.

Il traversa le couloir et pénétra dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Draco. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il prit place à ses côtés et, doucement, passa un bras autour de sa taille, l’attirant contre lui. Le blond se laissa aller à cette étreinte, goûtant le réconfort que lui procurait son petit-ami.

-Je peux rester cette nuit… commença Harry.

-Non. Je… préfère t’avoir avec moi pour le weekend. De toute manière, je crains bien d’être de mauvaise compagnie ce soir, je crois qu’être un peu seul pour décanter tout ça me fera du bien, l’interrompit l’ancien serpentard.

Harry caressa le bas de son dos de manière apaisante et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Il aurait aimé être en mesure de prendre sa peine en lui-même ou d l’aider à la porter, mais c’était bien évidemment impossible. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, tentant de lui communiquer son amour et le fait qu’il était là pour lui, Draco appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

-On n’est pas obligé d’aller à Paris si tu n’en as pas envie, suggéra Harry à mi-voix.

-J’en ai envie et maintenant, en plus, j’en ai besoin, répondit Draco. Il faut que je change d’air d’ici à jeudi, je ne fais que penser à cela, sinon et cette fichue lettre n’a rien amélioré à ce niveau.

Le brun acquiesça lentement, il comprenait.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que notre fils vient de me dire, dit Harry.

Draco leva un regard vers lui.

-Il m’a dit qu’il écrirait à grand-père Lucius pour lui demander qu’il te présente ses excuses pour t’avoir fait de la peine.

-Quoi? dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t’assure, je crois que désormais si on veut lui cacher quelque chose, il ne faudra surtout pas en parler devant lui, il comprend tout!

-Il est brillant comme son père, commenta Draco avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

-Tu parles de moi, j’imagine.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter, répliqua Draco et cette fois, il souriait vraiment. Allez, va sauver le monde, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry se sentit soulagé de voir que son petit-ami faisait usage de sarcasme, dans son cas, cela signifiait qu’il allait mieux. Il pourrait partir en mission en étant moins tracassé de l’avoir laissé seul, même s’il savait qu’il ne pourrait empêcher le blond d’emplir ses pensées.

-Lorsque tu t’éveilleras je serai dans ce lit avec toi et je compte bien te ravir de la plus vile des façons.

-Après une nuit en mission? Ne fais pas de promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir, répondit Draco, narquois.

-Tu regretteras ton impudence, sourit Harry.

-Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

___________________________________________________________

Il pleuvait averse et Draco se dépêcha d’entrer dans le manoir tandis que le ciel d’un noir presque opaque s’illumina lorsqu’un éclair le traversa. Un profond sentiment d’appréhension et la conviction que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se passer ancrés en lui sans qu’il ne parvienne à se souvenir de quoi il s’agissait. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et la brûlure de sa respiration dans sa gorge comme s’il avait couru des kilomètres sans s’arrêter. Il appela sa mère d’une voix remplie d’urgence, mais seul l’écho de sa voix qui se réverbérait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir lui répondit.

Ses pieds, comme muent par leur propre volonté l’amenèrent dans la bibliothèque et en y pénétrant, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que toutes les vitres des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et que les épais tapis posés sur le parquet étaient imbibés de l’eau de pluie qui entrait dans la pièce comme si un puissant sortilège d’ _Aguamenti_ avait été lancé dans la pièce. Comble du malheur, les étagères normalement pleines à craquer de livres étaient vides de leur précieux contenu qui reposait un peu partout sur le sol, trempé comme le reste, ruiné, les divers volumes étaient empilés dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu’un les avait tout bonnement jetés par terre dans un moment de rage. Étrangement, de lourdes toiles d’araignées recouvraient le lustre et les bibliothèques, comme si la pièce avait été abandonnée pendant des siècles.

Un son à la fois familier et étranger attira son attention et il se tourna pour voir d’où cela provenait. Un cri de pure horreur s’échappa alors de sa gorge en voyant le gigantesque serpent, qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille, onduler sur le sol entre les meubles recouverts d’une épaisse couche de poussière. _Nagini_.

-Non, c’est impossible, s’entendit-il dire à haute voix en cherchant la poche de son pantalon pour sa baguette qui n’y était pas.

Le reptile leva la tête vers lui, l’observant de ses petits yeux noirs et hissa de manière menaçante dans sa direction. Il recula d’un pas, paniqué et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Nagini était morte! Neville Longdubat lui avait tranché la tête lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, c’était impossible!

L’horrible serpent ondula sur le tapis persan gorgé d’eau et cela produisit un son écœurant de glissement mouillé. Nagini releva la tête vers lui et claqua de la mâchoire près de sa jambe et il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en courant, le souffle haché tant par le stress que par sa course.

-Mère? MÈRE? cria-t-il en montant à l’étage avec précipitation.

Le lustre qui surplombait l’escalier était lui aussi recouvert de saleté et de toiles d’araignées, les tableaux étaient éventrés et il vit que la pluie pénétrait généreusement par l’une des fenêtres qui avaient été fracassées.

Puis soudain, arrivé en haut, son cœur s’arrêta de battre alors qu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

Lucius le toisait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, ses cheveux longs, de ce blond presque blanc, identiques aux siens, impeccablement coiffés. Il portait cette robe de soirée qu’il se souvenait l’avoir vu porter lors d’un de ces Noëls au manoir, il y a avait de cela une éternité. Il s’en souvenait puisqu’une broche représentant les armoiries de la famille en fermait la devanture, ce qui l’avait fort impressionné étant enfant.

-Père? dit-il, mais sa voix n’était qu’un murmure. Que faites-vous ici? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?

Le regard dur et glacial de l’homme l’oppressait, le rabaissait.

-Tu n’es rien, Draco, rien qu’une honte pour cette famille, trancha Lucius d’une voix fielleuse.

Le fils ignora les morts de son père, ne désirant savoir qu’une chose.

-Où est mère?

-Ta mère est d’accord avec moi, elle n’a pas voulu assister à cela, elle reçoit des amies pour le thé et n’a pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Assister à quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

Il vit alors que la canne de son père, dans laquelle il rangeait jadis sa baguette, avant qu’elle ne soit confisquée et détruite par le ministère, était entre ses mains et cela le perturba puisque cet objet, était quelque part au Square Grimmaurd et non pas au manoir. Tout ceci ne faisait aucun sens.

-Comment… commença-t-il, mais il s’arrêta en voyant son père sortir sa baguette de son fourreau et la pointer sur lui.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir sa propre baguette avec lui, d’autant plus qu’il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas comment une telle chose était possible puisqu’il l’avait toujours sur lui en temps normal. Mais ici, rien n’était plus normal.

Et lorsque son père ouvrit la bouche, il n’était pas préparé à entendre les mots qui en sortirent.

 _-Avada Kedavra_!

Draco ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Square Grimmaurd. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Un terrible et obscène cauchemar, mais un cauchemar néanmoins.

Il soupira.

À ses côtés la place était vide et froide. Harry n’était pas encore rentré, il aurait souhaité que ce fût le cas. Il jeta un œil vers l’horloge posée sur la table de chevet et vit qu’il était près de trois heures du matin. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien pour son petit-ami, puis stoppa ses pensées. Harry allait devenir un Auror, un vrai, dans quelques mois à peine et s’il était pour passer le reste de ses jours à s’inquiéter ainsi à chaque fois qu’il partait travailler, il n’était pas au bout de ses peines. Non, tout allait bien se passer, Harry était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, il était puissant, se dit-il pour se conforter.

La chambre lui semblait désormais étouffante et il se leva pour ouvrir davantage la fenêtre. Dehors, la rue était déserte et il pouvait voir qu’il avait plu puisque la chaussée brillait sous la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères. C’était sans doute pour cela qu’il pleuvait aussi dans son rêve. Il retourna entre les draps, posant sa tête sur l’oreiller du brun. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, il faisait cela, parfois, même s’il n’avait jamais admis une telle chose, même sous la torture.

Le rythme de son cœur s’était calmé et il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne s’emparer de nouveau de lui. Puis, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée lui faisant ouvrir les yeux d’un coup. Il attendit, incertain de si c’était son imagination, inspirée sans doute de son cauchemar, qui lui jouait un tour ou s’il avait réellement entendu quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, néanmoins, il entendit un autre bruit, plus fort cette fois et il se redressa dans son lit, prenant immédiatement sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de chevet dans sa main. Il se leva rapidement et sortit dans le couloir, jetant un œil en direction de la chambre de Teddy. La porte était close et aucun son n’en parvenait.

- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il et le bout de sa baguette projeta une lumière bleutée aux alentours.

Il fit un pas vers l’escalier, un frisson désagréable lui traversa l’échine et il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il retenait son souffle jusqu’à ce que l’air lui manque.

-Harry? appela-t-il puisque c’était l’explication la plus plausible.

Il devait être rentré du travail, tout simplement. Peut-être avait-il faim, peut-être était-il en train de se faire un encas dans la cuisine et avait-il échappé quelque chose par terre. Draco se trouva soudain stupide d’avoir réagi avec un tel énervement, c’était sans doute son cauchemar qui l’avait mis sur les nerfs. Il pointa néanmoins la lumière de sa baguette vers le bas de l’escalier.

Puis un homme sortit rapidement du salon et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Draco!

-Ron? dit-il en apercevant le rouquin au bas de l’escalier, sans comprendre.

Puis, une chape de plombs tomba sur ses épaules lorsqu’il vit le visage décomposé du meilleur ami d’Harry et lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme d’Auror. Non. Non. C’était impossible. Non. Par Merlin. Non, se dit-il alors que les pires scénarios se développaient dans son esprit.

-Où est Harry? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse de l’apprenti-Auror.

-À Sainte-Mangouste, dit aussitôt Ron en faisant un pas vers lui. La mission, ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu et il… mais il n’est plus en danger! Il…

-Pourquoi est-il à l’hôpital dans ce cas? Que s’est-il passé? demanda le blond qui ne tentait plus de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Il a été atteint d’un sort, il est encore inconscient, mais les médicomages sont confiants.

-C’est bon, je vais confier Teddy à ma mère et j’arrive, répondit-il d’une voix plus assurée qu’il ne l’était réellement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco transplanait devant Sainte-Mangouste et marchait à toute allure vers le comptoir d’informations.

-Où est Harry Potter? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

La sorcière d’un certain âge qui s’occupait de la réception de l’hôpital lui jeta un regard calculateur derrière ses lunettes à écailles qui étaient retenues derrière son cou par une légère chaîne dorée.

-Et qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle d’une voix traînante, imperméable au sentiment d’urgence qui animait le blond.

-Draco Malfoy, son conjoint, répondit-il avec impatience.

-Juste un instant, monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle, prononçant son nom comme s’il eut s’agit d’un mot particulièrement vulgaire, son regard le scrutant avec hauteur, aucun doute qu’elle savait qui il était et que c’était sa manière de lui montrer qu’elle ne tenait pas le nom qu’il portait en haute estime.

Il n’avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, pas quand Harry reposait Merlin seul savait dans quel état quelques étages plus haut et que déjà trop de temps s’était passé sans qu’il n’en sache plus. Il avait la désagréable impression que Ron avait minimisé la vérité pour l’épargner et il n’avait qu’un seul désir, à ce moment, c’était de voir son petit-ami et de s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

-Vous n’êtes pas sur la liste, dit-elle finalement au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité après avoir vaguement tourné les pages d’un immense registre.

-Quelle liste?

-La liste des visiteurs autorisés, répondit-elle en soupirant, comme si c’eut été une évidence et qu’il était particulièrement lent à comprendre.

-C’est visiblement une erreur! dit-il en se penchant pour jeter lui-même un œil sur le registre où se trouvait cette supposée liste, mais elle recula le volume hors de sa vue avec possessivité en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire, si vous n’êtes pas sur la liste… commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa aussitôt.

-Je me fous de cette putain de liste! Il y a clairement une erreur! Harry Potter est mon conjoint et j’exige d’être conduit à lui! Appelez Ron Weasley ou mieux encore le bureau des Aurors, ils vous diront que je suis autorisé! cracha Malfoy de son ton le plus virulent.

La sorcière le foudroya du regard, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je devrai appeler la sécurité si vous ne vous calmez pas, monsieur!

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame Bates, merci bien, monsieur Malfoy est effectivement autorisé à voir monsieur Potter, vous pouvez ajouter son nom à la liste, s’éleva une voix près de lui et, en se retournant, Draco vit que c’était celle de Matthew Holloway, le chef du département des Aurors.

Il se sentit étrangement soulagé de le voir.

L’homme d’un certain âge portait son uniforme d’Auror lui aussi et Draco remarqua aussitôt le large bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son front. Harry n’était pas le seul à avoir été blessé à ce qu’il semblait. Il avait déjà vu le patron de son petit-ami dans des évènements mondains et Harry les avait alors présentés. C’était un homme charmant quoique peu raffiné et Draco trouva qu’il semblait davantage dans son élément ainsi que vêtu d’une robe de soirée à l’une des soirées du ministère. L’homme s’approcha de lui et lui serra la main avec sollicitude, un air doux peint sur le visage.

-Harry est réveillé, il sera content de te voir.

-J’aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, mais je devais m’occuper de notre fils.

-Oui, Ron nous a avisés, mais de toute manière, il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, les médicomages le soignaient, dit-il en le conduisant vers l’ascenseur.

-Que s’est-il passé?

-Il a reçu un sort de magie noire, nous ne savons pas encore lequel, mais les effets ont pu être contenus et les médicomages nous ont assuré que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre assez rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco pénétra dans la chambre occupée par son petit-ami. Ron était à ses côtés et se leva pour lui céder sa place en le voyant. Le blond s’approcha du lit. Harry avait un teint de cendres et sa peau était humide de sueur, il semblait souffrir.

-Je suis venu aussi vite que j’ai pu, dit Draco en s’assoyant à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Ron et Holloway les laissèrent seuls.

-Où est Teddy?

-À la maison avec ma mère. Que s’est-il passé?

Harry détourna le regard et Draco sentit un malaise de sa part.

-Je… je ne sais pas trop. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu’on aurait pensé et dans la bataille, j’ai reçu un sort sur le côté de la tête.

-Qu’on dit les médicomages? questionna le blond en regardant avec inquiétude le visage contracté par la douleur de son petit-ami.

-Qu’ils…ils sont intervenus à temps et qu’avec du repos je devrais me remettre rapidement… mais… mais, je devrai rester ici quelques jours pour être certain qu’il n’y a pas d’autres effets imprévus… comme ils ignorent quel maléfice m’a été jeté.

Le corps d’Harry se crispa et la douleur déforma ses traits pendant un instant. Inquiet, Draco se pencha vers la sonnette pour appeler les médicomages, mais son petit-ami l’interrompit d’une main parcourue de tremblements.

-Non, ils m’ont dit que c’était normal, que la potion chassait le maléfice de mon corps et que ce serait douloureux.

L’ancien serpentard fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.

-Ne peuvent-ils rien te donner pour la douleur?

-Non, c’est déjà fait, répondit Harry en se calant de nouveau contre les oreillers alors que l’épisode plus intense de douleur était passé.

Draco vit que ses cheveux étaient mouillés de transpira et il conjura une serviette humide pour lui essuyer le front, Harry ferma les yeux un moment.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi, dit Draco en posant un baiser sur sa main qu’il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Ce serait une longue nuit.

* * *

-Comment va monsieur Potter? demanda Narcissa alors que Draco pénétrait dans la maison le lendemain en fin d’après-midi.

-Il va guérir, c’est un mauvais moment à passer, mais avec du repos, il se remettra, répondit Draco, les traits tirés.

Sa mère hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de particulièrement profond.

-Bien, répondit-elle d’un ton dépourvu d’émotions.

-Comment ça a été avec Teddy? demanda Draco en réprimant un bâillement.

-Oh, merveilleusement bien, il est présentement en train de faire une sieste. Il était très inquiet de savoir où vous étiez, monsieur Potter et toi, répondit-elle. Mais, va donc te reposer un peu toi aussi, tu as une mine à faire peur.

-Non, je suis simplement venu m’assurer que tout allait bien, prendre une douche, me changer et je dois y retourner.

-Ça ne m’apparaît pas très raisonnable.

-Je n’ai jamais été quelqu’un de très raisonnable, répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules.

-Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais quelque chose du genre à me répondre.

Il remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère et les multiples tasses qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon, signe qu’elle était habituée à ce qu’un elfe de maison range derrière elle, mais ce n’est pas ce qui attira son attention. Sa mère ne buvait jamais autant de thé, se limitant à deux tasses par jour, puisque cela l’empêchait de dormir. Cela était donc le signer que non seulement, elle s’était inquiétée, mais que, tout comme lui, elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

-Merci, dit-il, presque dans un soupir.

L’ombre d’un sourire passa sur le visage de sa mère.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici tant que tu auras besoin de moi, Draco. Après tout, cette demeure est aussi celle ma famille, dans un sens, je me rappelle d’être venue ici, enfant, répondit-elle et sa voix s’était étrangement radoucie.

Lorsqu’il fut de nouveau à Ste-Mangouste, il vit que la porte de la chambre d’Harry était fermée et que Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le couloir. Ils discutaient à voix basse et s’interrompirent en le voyant arriver.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Hermione en se levant pour l’embrasser.

Ron quant à lui se contenta de lui envoyer une tape sur l’épaule avec un sourire fatigué.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda le blond en désignant le porte close.

-Ils font des tests, encore, j’imagine que c’est pour être certain que la potion fonctionne bien et que la magie noire continue de s’écouler de son corps, dit Hermione en plaçant une mèche qui s’était échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

Draco acquiesça en silence et s’assit près d’eux.

-J’aurais pensé que tu amènerais Teddy, dit Hermione après un moment.

-Ma mère est censée l’amener plus tard, je voulais m’assurer qu’Harry était en état de recevoir sa visite avant.

Le silence se prolongea et Draco pouvait sentir une sorte de malaise entre eux. Il les vit échanger à plusieurs reprises des regards remplis de sens sans pour autant prononcer une seule parole. Puis Hermione murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de son petit-ami et Ron hocha négativement la tête. Il ne fallait pas être détenteur de l’Ordre de Merlin pour deviner qu’ils tentaient de lui dissimuler quelque chose ou, du moins, qu’ils désiraient avoir une conversation qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’il entende.

Au bout d’un moment, il n’y tint plus et poussa un soupir.

-Vous avez conscience, j’espère, que vous êtes beaucoup moins subtils que vous ne le croyez?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Parfois il se demandait comment ces deux-là et Harry avaient pu arriver à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione jeta un regard entendu à Ron et se leva, prétextant qu’elle allait chercher du thé. Draco pinça les lèvres, méfiant.

-Crache le morceau, Weasley, dit Draco d’un ton sans appel lorsque sa petite-amie eut tourné le coin du couloir.

Ron sembla hésiter un instant, comme s’il ne savait trop comment formuler les mots qu’il avait sur la langue.

-C’est… c’est juste que je me demandais si… dans les jours précédents, Harry était malade ou quelque chose?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Malade?

-Ou je ne sais, plus fatigué?

-Non… C’est sûr que l’histoire de mon père nous trotte dans la tête, mais sans plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, sans comprendre.

Ron sembla réfléchir, cela, en soi, inquiéta Draco. L’inquiétude et le peu de sommeil n’aidaient en rien son humeur. Que signifiaient toutes ces questions? Qu’est-ce que le rouquin ne voulait pas lui dire? Il soupira bruyamment, lui témoignant de son irritation grandissante.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? demanda-t-il, impatiemment.

-C’est juste que… et peut-être que ce n’est rien, mais… c’est juste que quelque chose me tracasse et…que t’as dit Harry par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Qu’il avait reçu un sort par la tête d’un sorcier derrière lui, tout simplement! Mais, pourquoi toutes ces questions? PARLE BORDEL!

Normalement, Ron ne se serait jamais laissé crier ainsi par la tête par Malfoy et aurait répliqué aussi sec, mais pas cette fois, ce qui était alarmant.

-Et bien… quand on est entré dans ce bâtiment, tout allait bien. Harry était devant moi et on suivait Holloway, notre équipe était celle qui devait assurer aux autres que la voie était libre, mais… évidemment, ça ne s’est pas déroulé comme ça. Ces criminels savaient que nous allions venir, sans doute, et ils nous sont littéralement tombés dessus. Harry a réagi encore plus rapidement que moi et a lancé un sort de bouclier avant de m’entraîner à couvert, puis les autres équipes sont arrivées, alertées par les sorts et les cris. Un des criminels a lancé un sortilège d’explosion près de nous et ce dernier a percuté le mur, mais sans nous toucher. Harry m’a alors fait signe en direction d’une colonne de pierre derrière laquelle nous pourrions nous mettre à couvert et, en même temps, parvenir à aider nos collègues, puisqu’on aurait un angle plus avantageux pour les coincer. Je lui ai fait signe que j’étais d’accord et on a foncé. Je me suis aussitôt plaqué derrière la colonne, mais j’ai immédiatement vu qu’Harry n’était pas avec moi. Il était au beau milieu du chemin, à découvert, juste comme ça, comme s’il avait oublié où il se trouvait et ce qu’il devait faire. J’ai crié son nom, mais il ne m’a pas regardé et son regard était complètement vide, ailleurs. Je suis sorti de derrière la colonne pour aller le récupérer, mais je n’ai pas été assez rapide et c’est là que le sort l’a frappé, en pleine tête! J’ai bien cru qu’il était mort, Draco. Je… si j’avais été plus rapide…

-Il n’est pas mort, coupa le blond, choqué par ce que venait de lui raconter Ron.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris ou ce qui s’est passé.

Il tentait de digérer ce que le roux venait de lui dire, de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait fait une telle chose. C’était incompréhensible. Son petit-ami ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte, mais en même temps, il n’avait pas non plus semblé à l’aise de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé. Draco avait mis ça sur le compte de sa fatigue et de sa douleur, mais était-il possible que son amoureux ait voulu lui dissimuler la vérité?

-J’ai bien cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais, c’est à se demander si cet endroit est un hôpital ou un labyrinthe, vitupéra Narcissa en arrivant droit sur eux, Teddy qui lui tenait la main d’un air impressionné la lâcha aussitôt en voyant Draco et se jeta dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, la tête encore remplie des paroles de Ron et plus inquiet que jamais.

-Où est papa? demanda le petit garçon après un moment, les traits marqués par l’inquiétude.

-Les médicomages sont en train de l’examiner, tu pourras bientôt le voir, répondit Draco sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Il ne va pas mourir? dit l’enfant en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux perturbant.

-Non! Où vas-tu chercher une chose pareille, Teddy? Bien sûr que non!

Hermione choisit se moment pour réapparaître, trois tasses de thé entre les mains.

-Comme c’est gentil Miss Granger d’avoir pensé à m’apporter une tasse de thé, dit Narcissa alors que la jeune femme la regardait, surprise de la voir ici.

Draco la vit esquisser un sourire poli et un peu forcé tout en lui tendant une tasse, comme si elle lui était réellement destinée. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était impossible et il se demandait si elle en était consciente.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre d’Harry s’ouvrit et une médicomage à la mine sympathique en sortit. Elle jeta un regard à l’assemblée et son regard s’arrêta finalement sur Draco.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Harry demande à vous voir.

-Est-ce que notre fils peut être présent? demanda-t-il en désignant l’enfant dans ses bras qui regardait la femme avec intérêt et tentait de voir derrière elle à l’intérieur de la chambre.

-Bien entendu, répondit-elle en lançant un regard attendri vers l’enfant.

Lorsque Teddy vit Harry, il courut vers le lit.

-Fais-attention, Teddy! intervint Draco en l’empêchant de sauter sur son petit-ami qui avait toujours une mine de déterré.

-Ça va, laisse-le venir, dit Harry avec un mince sourire et l’enfant grimpa sur le lit, puis plaqua un bisou sur la joue du blessé qui le prit contre lui.

-Comment ça va? demanda le blond sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude, cette fois, cherchant dans son regard un indice que ce que venait de lui raconte Ron était vrai, mais n’osant pas aborder le sujet. Ce n’était ni le moment ni le lieu.

Harry semblait faible, mais au moins son corps n’était plus parcouru de tremblements comme la veille. Il ne semblait plus souffrir.

-Mieux.

La médicomage s’approcha d’eux.

-Monsieur Potter sera prêt à quitter Sainte-Mangouste dès demain, mais il devra continuer de se reposer et de prendre les potions que je lui ai prescrites pendant vingt jours. Et je voudrais vous revoir dans une semaine pour effectuer quelques tests.

-Quand pourrai-je réintégrer le travail? demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Dès que je jugerai que vous serez en mesure de le faire.

-Quand? répéta l’apprenti-Auror.

-Pas avant un mois, trancha la femme.

Harry soupira.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour qu’il reste aliter au moins deux jours encore et rien de trop éprouvant par la suite, ajouta-t-elle.

Draco vit son petit-ami lever les yeux au ciel devant cette recommandation. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dès qu’il aurait quitté cette chambre, il n’accepterait pas de rester allongé dans un lit à ne rien faire une minute de plus.

-Est-il contre-indiqué que je le stupéfixe dans sa condition, puisque je crois que c’est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour qu’il reste tranquille.

Elle sourit.

-Au moins deux jours, répéta-t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. N’oubliez pas que plus vous vous reposerez, plus rapidement vous pourrez réintégrer le travail.

Cela sembla captiver davantage l’attention de l’ancien gryffondor.


	4. Une connerie

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira de bien-être en sentant un corps chaud appuyé contre le sien et ces bras familiers qui l’entouraient paresseusement. Se repaissant pendant un instant de ce profond sentiment de bien-être et de la certitude d’être précisément là où il devait être, juste… à sa place dans le monde, entre les bras de cet homme qu’il n’aurait jamais cru être sien un jour. Lui qui avait pourtant longtemps eu l’impression de ne pas s’appartenir lui-même, d’être constamment tiraillé entre ce qu’on attendait de lui et ce qu’il considérait être son devoir, en équilibre précaire sur ce fil qu’il haïssait, écartelé, divisé.

Et maintenant, les deux pieds au sol, parfaitement stable, l’esprit apaisé de cette conviction qu’enfin et de la plus étrange des manières, c’était cette vie qui devait être la sienne. Jamais il n’aurait pensé ressentir une telle chose et même, jamais il n’aurait soupçonné qu’un tel sentiment était possible. C’était si simple, mais non moins déstabilisant.

La lumière du jour coulait dans la pièce par les fenêtres dont ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux, comme un liquide chaud et apaisant. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, la durée d’un instant, non, de deux instants… ou trois. Le rythme régulier du souffle d’Harry l’invitait à paresser encore un moment au lit avec lui, tout comme la douceur des draps et la chaleur de son corps qui agissait sur lui comme un aimant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel luxe plus longtemps, il avait un portoloin à attraper.

Il jeta un rapide regard vers de réveil posé sur la table de chevet : cinq heures et quatre minutes. Il allait sonner d’une minute à l’autre et il ne voulait pas réveiller inutilement Harry. Il écarta doucement le bras de son amoureux en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de se reposer, comme l’avait dit la médicomage, et ce, avec beaucoup d’insistance.

 _Se reposer. Éviter les efforts physiques et mentaux, le stress._ Voilà les consignes qu’on lui avait données et dont il semblait bien décidé à faire fi, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Cela avait le don d’irriter Draco et de lui rappeler pourquoi il trouvait le Survivant insupportable lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Complexe du héros oblige, deux minutes à se reposer étaient déjà trop lui demander.

Évidemment, Draco aurait préféré ne pas le laisser seul dans son état, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il n’avait pu annuler son voyage à Paris, cette rencontre avec le conseil d’administration de la société dans laquelle il avait investi une somme considérable était prévue depuis de nombreuses semaines et ça avait déjà été assez compliqué de l’organiser avec les agendas plus que pleins de chacun. Il savait que s’il n’y allait pas, ils procéderaient sans lui et les décisions qui seraient prises quant aux orientations futures de la compagnie étaient de trop grande envergure pour qu’il ne soit pas présent à cette réunion.

-Le réveil n’a pas encore sonné, dit Harry d’une voix endormie en l’attirant contre lui de nouveau alors que Draco s’apprêtait à se lever.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, son petit-ami n’avait jamais été matinal, contrairement à lui.

-Non, mais il le fera dans cinq minutes.

-Hm, grommela l’apprenti Auror en se collant un peu plus à lui, lui embrassant le cou, puis l’épaule. Ça fait déjà cinq minutes de plus…

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Draco en sentant les mains de son amoureux se faire plus entreprenantes. Le souffle chaud de Harry glissa contre la peau sensible de sa nuque alors qu’il posait une série de petits baisers dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque sa main passa contre son ventre, jouant avec l’élastique du sous-vêtement qu’il portait pour dormir, puis se glissa à l’intérieur pour caresser son sexe déjà dur puisqu’il venait de s’éveiller. La main de son petit-ami était adroite, le connaissait par cœur et il poussa involontairement un soupir de plaisir et d’envie lorsqu’il sentit le sexe dur de Harry appuyer contre ses fesses à travers son sous-vêtement alors que sa main s’activait au même moment sur lui.

-Harry… murmura-t-il, tentant de le raisonner et de se raisonner lui-même par la même occasion.

-Draco… se moqua le brun en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.

Mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment et se leva, sachant que son amoureux aurait raison de lui, sinon.

-J’ai pu retarder ma rencontre de vendredi avec les investisseurs jusqu’à aujourd’hui, mais je ne peux les faire attendre davantage.

Harry poussa un soupir et une moue boudeuse, qui fit sourire Draco, s’afficha sur son visage. Il aurait menti s’il avait dit que de sentir que son amant le désirait toujours autant, même après ces années qui s’étaient écoulées, ne lui faisait pas plaisir. D’ailleurs, il en avait tout autant envie que lui, mais il savait que s’il se laissait aller à ses désirs, il manquerait définitivement le portoloin.

-Et puis… ma mère devrait arriver d’un moment à l’autre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, évitant son regard, connaissant trop bien sa réaction à cette annonce.

Les sourcils de son petit-ami se froncèrent aussitôt.

-Ta mère?

-Tu n’es pas en état de t’occuper de Teddy, elle m’a proposé hier de venir le garder. Tu dois te reposer et ma mère pourra s’assurer de cela aussi.

-Je n’ai absolument pas besoin que ta mère vienne ici pour me surveiller! s’offusqua l’ancien gryffondor. Elle n’a qu’à amener Teddy au manoir avec elle, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

-Tout est déjà réglé, elle devrait arriver d’un instant à l’autre, bon je dois me laver.

-Draco!

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain et n’entendit pas le reste des récriminations de son petit-ami. Près de vingt-minutes plus tard, lorsqu’il ressortit de la salle de bain, lavé, parfaitement coiffé et habillé d’un complet italien d’un gris anthracite, parfaitement coupé, qu’il avait fait faire sur mesure deux semaines auparavant, Harry était toujours dans leur lit, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Draco ne s’en formalisa pas et prit place sur le lit, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je serai de retour dès demain matin, dit-il comme une promesse.

Harry acquiesça lentement, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Draco attendit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée, normalement, il était plutôt du genre impulsif. Une pensée traversa Draco, il resta assis sur le lit un moment de plus, cherchant encore une fois dans le regard de l’autre homme quelque chose, une réponse à une question qu’il n’osait poser depuis ce que lui avait raconté Ron. Si, d’une part, il ne savait pas comment aborder cela avec lui, il savait bien d’autre part qu’il devait absolument le faire, car ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était trop inquiétant pour qu’il passe outre, surtout si Harry retournait sur le terrain dans un avenir rapproché.

Ron lui avait dit qu’il hésitait encore à en parler ou pas avec Holloway. Bien entendu, il aurait normalement dû en aviser aussitôt leur chef dans le compte-rendu de mission, mais il aurait alors eut l’impression de trahir son meilleur ami, sachant qu’il aurait été immédiatement retiré du terrain jusqu’à ce que la situation soit tirée au clair et ça, Harry ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. D’un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait réagi de la sorte au beau milieu de combat et ça ne pouvait que l’alarmer au plus au point. Il aurait pu y laisser sa peau.

Ron avait donc demandé à Draco de tenter d’en parler avec lui, de savoir ce qui s’était passé, puisqu’il était normalement plus enclin à se confier à son amoureux qu’à lui sur ce genre de chose. Draco avait haussé les épaules, répliquant qu’il n’était pas si sûr de réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit du brun qui se bornait parfois au-delà du raisonnable. Ron avait dit qu’il essaierait aussi de savoir, mais il semblait réellement croire qu’Harry se confierait davantage à celui qui partageait sa vie et Hermione avait la même opinion.

C’est pourquoi Draco attendit encore un moment devant l’air remplit d’hésitations de son petit-ami, espérant qu’il s’ouvre enfin, de lui-même, sur ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là. Puis Harry parla enfin.

-Tu sais… j’aurais vraiment aimé aller à ce weekend à Paris avec toi, quoi que tu en penses, finit par dire Harry et Draco ne put cacher l’infime déception qui passa en lui en constatant que le brun n’allait pas dans la direction qu’il avait espérée.

Harry fronça les sourcils en captant cela chez son vis-à-vis.

-Je pensais que tu apprécierais que je te dise cela, continua-t-il, sans comprendre.

-Non. Oui, c’est juste que…

Il hésita, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet, tout compte fait. Il devait partir bientôt et il se doutait que cette conversation serait certainement longue et délicate, mais… en même temps, l’autre homme lui ouvrait la porte, peut-être devait-il en profiter?

-Que? répéta Harry, en le scrutant comme s’il tentait de lire en lui.

Draco pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

-Il serait préférable que nous en discutions à mon retour, ce n’est… peut-être rien d’important, enfin, rien qui ne doit se régler ce matin, du moins.

Il savait que son petit-ami n’aimait pas ce genre de mystère, incapable qu’il était de passer à autre chose quand une idée l’obnubilait, sa curiosité pouvant aisément se changer en obsession. Contrairement à lui qui compartimentait ses pensées et ses émotions sans trop de difficulté, chose qui, d’ailleurs, irritait Harry pour qui tout se devait d’être vécu entièrement ou pas du tout.

-D’accord… pourrais-je au moins savoir cela concerne quel sujet?

Évidemment, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Juste... juste quelque chose que Ron m’a dit, concernant ce qui t’est arrivé…

Draco fut surpris de la violence de la réaction de l’autre homme qui lui coupa la parole en se redressant brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

-Que t’as dit Ron? claqua-t-il.

-Harry, on ferait mieux d’en parler à mon retour, tenta le blond, voyant vers où se dirigeait cette conversation : une dispute.

-Non. Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir, après tout, cela semble me concerner directement! répondit l’autre, une tension dans la voix.

-Il ne s’agit pas de si tu es en droit de savoir ou pas, je dois partir, je vais manquer mon portoloin sinon, nous en reparlerons à mon retour, répondit Draco d’une voix qu’il voulait apaisante, se retenant de lui dire de baisser le ton, sachant que cela ne ferait que le mettre davantage sur les nerfs.

-Je ne savais pas que Ron et toi étiez devenus si proches pour vous faire des confidences ainsi dans mon dos! répliqua Harry avec hargne.

Draco ne put retenir un soupir agacé devant l’attitude immature et irritante de son petit-ami. Clairement, il tentait de provoquer un conflit ou de lui faire perdre le peu de patience dont il était doté, mais il ne tomberait pas dans son jeu.

-Merlin, tu es parfois si… commença-t-il, mais il s’interrompit.

-Si quoi? répliqua Harry. Réponds, Dray, je suis si quoi au juste?

-Je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin, trancha soudainement le blond, froidement, en secouant la tête, rapetissant la valise qu’il avait préparée la veille d’un coup de baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche avec raideur. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, mais sache que je ne comprends pas ton attitude et ta détermination à vouloir démarrer une dispute entre nous! À demain.

-Cette discussion n’est pas terminée! insista le brun en lui saisissant le bras sans douceur, mais l’autre se dégagea brusquement, un éclat de colère luisant dans son regard.

-Oui, elle l’est, répliqua-t-il fermement, contrôlant difficilement la colère qui montait inexorablement en lui.

-NON! rugit Harry.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas ferme, mais Harry se leva pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Bouge! ordonna Draco entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

-C’est ça, va-t-en! De toute manière, c’est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir! provoqua Harry et il atteint sa cible en plein dans le mille, mais lorsqu’il vit le regard à la fois blessé et furieux de son petit-ami, il regretta les paroles qu’il avait laissées échappées. Draco, je…

-Non! Je pars, je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair sur ce que tu penses de moi!

-Dray… attends…

Harry tendit de nouveau la main vers lui et cette fois, ce fut l’explosion.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, POTTER! FERME-LA ET NE ME TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS! Te rends-tu compte de ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche parfois? NON! NON, ÇA AUSSI C’EST TROP TE DEMANDER! De réfléchir pour une fois! Je fais tout ici, tout! Tu entends? Je m’occupe de Teddy comme s’il était mon fils alors que je n’ai que vingt-ans et que jamais je n’aurais cru avoir un enfant à cet âge, mais tu ne m’entends jamais me plaindre, parce que je l’aime, parce que je t’aime toi, j’accepte tout cela, même si ce n’est pas ce que j’avais prévu, même si ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais souhaité! Et là, je suis inquiet, parce que tu aurais pu mourir Harry, parce que ce que Ron m’a dit c’est que tu es resté planté là, au milieu d’un combat, sans bouger et que par chance, tu n’as reçu qu’un sort relativement bénin par la tête! Mais je pense que je suis en droit de m’inquiéter, je pense que j’occupe une place assez importante dans ta vie pour que tu me laisses savoir ce qui ne va pas, pour que tu me laisses t’aider! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est de m’envoyer paître! Je pars et je te conseille de ne plus prononcer un seul mot. Tes excuses de merde je ne veux pas les entendre! JE M’EN BALANCE DE TES EXCUSES! La prochaine fois, tu n’auras qu’à réfléchir avant d’agir et ainsi, tu n’auras pas besoin de demander pardon! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN!

Harry fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Draco, le visage soudain blême. Sans un regard, son petit-ami sortit de la chambre et soudain il sentit l’équivalent d’un chaudron remplit de glace se déverser sur sa tête en voyant Teddy qui se tenait dans le couloir, ses yeux apeurés et remplient de larmes posés sur lui. Il se pencha doucement vers lui.

-Teddy…

Mais le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Merde, murmura-t-il sa colère cette fois dirigée contre lui-même.

Draco cogna doucement, il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que Harry se tenait derrière lui en silence.

-NON! Je ne veux pas te parler! fit la voix remplie de sanglots de Teddy de l’autre côté de la porte.

-Teddy, je suis désolé d’avoir crié, ce sont des querelles d’adultes, tu n’aurais pas dû entendre ça, répondit Draco lentement.

-VA-T-EN!

Harry s’approcha doucement de Draco.

-Tu vas manquer ton portoloin, je vais m’en occuper, souffla-t-il.

Le blond pinça les lèvres.

-Je serai de retour demain, Teddy, nous pourrons parler à ce moment-là, mais sache que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je n’aurais pas dû crier, je suis désolé.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il quitta sans plus de cérémonie, jetant un bref regard vers Harry qui l’ignora.

* * *

-Monsieur Potter, c’est un véritable plaisir, comme toujours, nous n’avons pas eu le temps de parler durant la présentation, mais j’espère bien que nous pourrons encore compter sur votre support pour les prochaines années, dit un des membres du conseil d’administration de la compagnie en lui serrant la main.

Draco se retint de grimacer en sentant la poigne molle et humide de l’autre homme. Il n’était pas dupe et savait que derrière l’obséquiosité dont l’abreuvaient les dirigeants de la compagnie se dissimulait le mépris qu’ils éprouvaient pour lui. Après tout, ils avaient trois fois son âge et le considéraient comme un jeunot sans expérience et qui n’avait jamais rien fait pour mériter sa fortune, se contentant de porter le nom de ses ancêtres. Pour eux, il n’était qu’un autre de ces héritiers sans ambition ne faisant que disséminer l’argent de son père sans réelle réflexion. Draco savait bien qu’ils croyaient qu’en l’entourloupant de la sorte, il signerait un chèque sans réfléchir.

C’était vrai qu’il était jeune pour gérer une telle fortune, mais depuis toujours son père l’avait tenu informé des affaires de la famille et, à Londres, il était entouré des conseillers qui jadis conseillaient son propre père. Il n’était pas seul dans cette entreprise et consacrait son temps et son énergie à faire en sorte que ses affaires fleurissent. C’était d’ailleurs sous les conseils de Mugrack, le gobelin responsable de ses avoirs, qu’il avait décidé d’investir dans cette société se spécialisant dans les technologies sorcières, un domaine qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, était en plein essor.

Magitek Corp. était né d’un partenariat entre la filière sorcière d’IBM et d’une plus petite société française se spécialisant dans l’enchantement d’objets moldues. Magitek Corp. développait donc des ordinateurs et des téléphones pouvant résistés aux ondes magiques et les ventes ne cessaient de s’accroître, les jeunes sorciers délaissant de plus en plus les hiboux, trop lents et trop archaïques pour se doter de téléphones portables. Certains sorciers plus âgés étaient réfractaires au changement, mais nul doute que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que le monde sorcier en entier ne succombe.

La réunion avait duré une bonne partie de la journée et les actionnaires avaient ensuite été invités à une réception. Draco détestait ce genre d’évènement où il se devait d’entretenir des gens qu’il n’aurait jamais fréquenté en d’autres occasions et de paraître intéressé par toutes les inepties et autres sujets d’une platitude sans borne qui s’échappaient de leur bouche. Les membres du conseil d’administration étaient venus tour à tout lui serrer la main, bien conscient qu’il était leur plus gros investisseur, puis d’autres actionnaires étaient venus se présenter, attirés sans doute par la fortune qu’il représentait. Son père avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour naviguer dans ce genre d’évènement et pour paraître réellement intéressé par tous ces gens dont Draco savait très bien qu’il se moquait éperdument ou pire, qu’il méprisait tout bonnement.

Il se retint de poser un regard ennuyé sur l’homme chauve, engoncé dans son complet de mauvaise qualité, trop petit et qu’il ne parvenait plus à fermer au niveau du ventre.

-Les ventes de l’an dernier ont dépassé les objectifs et je crois qu’avec la sortie de cette nouvelle génération de portables dont il a été fait mention, nous sommes dans la bonne direction, malgré ce qu’en pensent certains, répondit Draco.

L’homme pinça les lèvres. Draco se retint de sourire, il savait qu’il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient qu’ils devaient se contenter de continuer avec la même gamme de produits plutôt que d’investir dans le développement de nouveaux produits. Il savait, d’ailleurs, qu’il y avait très peu de chance pour demeure en poste passé le vote des actionnaires, mais ça, l’autre homme l’ignorait encore.

-Il est certain qu’il est parfois difficile pour des personnes plus âgées de se mettre à jour, surtout dans ce genre de domaine, renchérit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Je… je vous laisse monsieur Malfoy, vous comprendrez que je dois faire le tour des invités, répondit-il avec encore ce sourire faux aux lèvres avant de partir.

 _Bon débarras_ , pensa Draco en prenant une gorgée du verre de rouge qu’il tenait à la main. Il se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre, maintenant que la réunion était terminée, il ne pensait qu’à partir et regagner son appartement. Il avait été d’une humeur massacrante toute la journée, ses pensées allant sans cesse vers la dispute qu’il avait eue avec Harry et surtout, ce qui s’était passé ensuite avec Teddy.

Il s’en voulait.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’enfant était témoin de leurs disputes qui avaient pour principale caractéristique d’être bruyantes. Il savait pour l’avoir vécu lui-même qu’un enfant ne devait pas être exposé à ce genre de querelles entre adultes. Il aurait dû lancer un sort de silence lorsqu’il avait senti la situation dégénérée entre Harry et lui. Mais ce dernier avait le don d’appuyer juste comme il faut sur ses points sensibles et de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, et ce, depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Tout de même, leur fils n’aurait pas dû être témoin de cela.

Malgré le fait qu’il regrettait que Teddy ait assisté à cette querelle, il ne regrettait pas ce qu’il avait dit à Harry et il était toujours en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre son comportement à son endroit, cette manière presque agressive qu’il avait eue de lui répondre lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il était inquiet pour lui. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que c’était normal qu’il se questionne? Que ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était pour le moins inquiétant?

Cette façon qu’il avait eue de le rabrouer, comme s’il refusait que quoi que ce fut, ni de près ni de loin, ne puisse se mettre en travers de lui et de sa carrière. Il avait encore une fois l’impression que le travail de son amoureux était plus important que leur famille, que lui. Harry ne se souciait pas d’être blessé, de mourir, tant qu’il pouvait continuer à faire son foutu travail d’Auror, même s’il n’était pas en état de le faire, c’était tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu’il arriverait à Teddy et lui s’il lui advenait quelque chose et c’est ce qui mettait Draco hors de lui.

-Draco Malfoy, dit une voix que le blond reconnut aussitôt. Je constate que vous n’avez pas laissé votre sens de la répartie de l’autre côté de la Manche…mais je dois dire qu’il est beaucoup plus facile à apprécier en observateur que lorsque l’on se retrouve de l’autre côté de celui-ci.

Il leva les yeux et vit que nul autre que Louis Grazinsky, propriétaire d’un des plus gros et des plus luxueux haras de France se tenait devant lui, toujours ce même sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ses cheveux bouclés d’un brun très pâle entourant son visage qui paraissait plus jeune qu’il ne l’était réellement et cette douce désinvolture qu’il traînait toujours avec lui comme si rien n’aurait pu attenter à sa bonne humeur.

-Monsieur Grazinsky, comme toujours, vous exagérez, répondit-il en serrant la main que l’homme face à lui lui tendait, il la serra une seconde de trop.

-Pas de monsieur entre nous, Draco et ne me reproche pas ma démesure, c’est, à mon âge, et, je le crains bien, tout ce qui me reste de mon charme, sourit l’autre homme en laissant courir son regard sur lui.

Draco eut la désagréable l’impression d’être soupesé par l’homme face à lui, comme à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient dans un concours ou un autre. Louis Grazinsky possédait cette assurance que beaucoup feignait, mais qui chez lui semblait naturelle et sans effort, ce qui était en soi troublant. C’était le genre d’homme détenant une autorité naturelle qui portait les gens à se taire et à l’écouter lorsqu’il ouvrait la bouche, mais il faisait comme s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Ou peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas. Peut-être que pour lui, tout ceci était dans l’ordre naturel des choses. Quoi qu’il en soit, Draco se sentait tout à la fois attiré et repoussé par cette homme, dans une égale mesure, et, cela la laissait perplexe.

-J’imagine que si vous êtes ici, c’est que vous avez des intérêts dans la société Magitek? répondit le blond pour détourner la conversation de cette pente une peu trop glissante.

L’autre homme fit un geste de la main comme s’il tentait de chasser un moustique.

-J’ai effectivement quelques parts dans cette société, mais c’est sans intérêt. Je tenais plutôt à te féliciter personnellement pour ta deuxième place au concours de Canterbury sur cette pouliche qui, ma foi, ne semblait des plus faciles.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire satisfait à cette mention. Il n’était pas connu pour sa modestie.

-Lolita, elle provient de mon élevage, disons seulement qu’il faut la traiter comme une grande dame, avec tact et politesse, mais je fonde beaucoup d’espoirs en elle. Vous étiez à Canterbury? demanda-t-il en se refusant à tutoyer l’autre homme.

-Non, mais un de mes cavaliers était sur place, mais je préfère ne pas m’étendre sur le sujet, disons qu’il n’est pas parvenu à terminer le parcours et qu’en plus son incompétence m’aura coûté une jument, déchirure du tendon fléchisseur... Difficile de trouver de bons cavaliers de nos jours.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n’ai pas ce problème, je suis le seul à monter mes chevaux de concours, pas question que je les mette entre les mains d’un quelconque imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu’il fait.

L’autre homme lui sourit, avançant sa main avant de la poser sur son avant-bras. Draco ne bougea pas, troublé.

-Pas comme toi, Draco, je t’ai vu l’an dernier au _Winter Fair_ , tu as tout pour réussir et je n’ai jamais vu un cavalier avec autant de courage, mais ce qu’il te faut, c’est une monture capable de t’amener là où tu mérites d’être.

Le blond se recula légèrement, faisant cesser le contact entre eux, mal à l’aise et surtout, plus troublé par la prestance de cette homme qu’il ne voulait se l’admettre.

-J’ai déjà tous les chevaux dont j’ai besoin, répondit-il d’un ton qu’il voulait assurée, mais qui ne sembla qu’alimenter la lueur présente dans le regard de Grazinsky.

-C’est ce que tu m’as dit l’an dernier, mais je constate que tu n’as toujours pas trouvé la perle rare, ce cheval qui t’amènera au _Rolex_ l’an prochain.

Le _Rolex_ du Kentucky étant l’une des plus prestigieuses compétitions de concours complet au monde et c’était l’une des six compétitions de concours complet de niveau international. Bien évidemment, c’était le rêve de tout cavalier de haut niveau concourant dans cette discipline d’y prendre part et celui de Draco.

-Lolita… tenta de répliquer Draco, mais l’autre homme l’interrompit, s’approchant de lui, fermant la distance entre eux.

-On sait tous deux qu’elle est trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, elle ne sera jamais prête à temps. Tu devrais passer au haras, j’ai des chevaux provenant des meilleures lignées au monde, je suis certain qu’on pourrait trouver un arrangement. Moi, je trouve un cavalier pour montrer au monde ce que mon élevage fait de mieux et toi, tu récoltes la gloire.

-Je…

-Ne réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps d’y réfléchir. Je sais que tu es un homme fier, que tu préférerais t’y rendre par toi-même, mais penses-y bien, il y a bien peu de cavaliers de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter d’avoir participé à un concours complet international de niveau quatre étoiles, l’interrompit l’homme en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras et cette fois, elle se fit plus caressante, mais aussi plus oppressante et, étrangement, Draco resta figé, incapable de se soustraire à ce contact, l’appréciant d’une certaine façon, sentant son cœur s’accélérer sous le regard inquisiteur de cet homme dont les intentions étaient évidentes et pourtant, contenues.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je… j’y réfléchirai.

-Bien, répondit l’autre homme en enlevant finalement sa main. Dans ce cas, Draco, je te dis à bientôt, je dois partir, ma femme m’attend à la maison, vois-tu.

Louis Grazinsky avait prononcé cette phrase avec détachement, comme si tout cela était naturel, normal. Draco ne répondit rien et le regarda partir de sa démarche souple et assurée avec incrédulité. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’un étrange sentiment de culpabilité se propage en lui, il n’avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, puis, soudain, il sentit la colère du matin remonter en lui et tout ceci lui insupporta brutalement. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il laissa là la soirée, saluant au passage quelques-uns des invités, prétextant qu’il ne se sentait pas bien et plutôt que de se diriger vers son appartement particulier, il transplana directement devant la station de métro _Châtelet_ qui dissimulait la gare internationale de portoloin de Paris. Il suffisait d’appuyer sur l’une des affiches publicitaires en gardant en tête l’idée d’y accéder pour y pénétrer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait ni pourquoi il était ici. Sa valise était restée à son appartement de Paris, là où il devait normalement passer la nuit, mais il sentait qu’il ne pouvait rester ici une minute de plus où il ferait un malheur. Il repensa à Grazinsky, à cette main sur son bras, ce regard chargé de ce qu’il préférait ignorer. Il entendit la voix d’Harry : _c’est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir_. Il serra les poings.

* * *

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? As-tu la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il est? dit Pansy en ouvrant la porte, les sourcils froncés, elle était habillée en tout et pour tout d’une paire de shorts ajustée et d’une camisole noire sur laquelle était écrite : Quidditch, Naps, Netflix.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Oh non! Si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir ici sans obtenir la moindre explication de ta part à savoir pourquoi tu cognes à ma porte à plus d’une heure du matin, alors qu’aux dernières nouvelles tu devrais être à Paris, plutôt que de retourner chez toi avec ton petit-ami qui est toujours en convalescence, eh bien, tu te fourres la baguette dans l’œil!

Le blond ne dit toujours rien, puis elle remarqua ses cheveux un peu débraillés, ses vêtements froissés et l’air complètement perdu peint sur son visage. Ce qui lui fit un choc était cette lueur un peu trop brillante qu’avaient ses yeux, comme s’il était au bord des larmes.

-Allez, entre, finit-elle pas dire, mais tu n’y échapperas pas, c’est juste que je n’ai pas envie d’écouter tes conneries debout ici plus longtemps. Assois-toi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé qui prenait presque toute la place dans le salon exigu de son appartement.

Elle le vit alors tanguer dangereusement et le rattrapa au dernier moment, puis il se pencha brusquement vers l’avant et vomit sur le plancher.

-Par Merlin! C’est Draco? Il est malade? Qu’est-ce qui se passe? s’éleva alors une voix et Pansy vit que Daphnée se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, le visage déformé par l’inquiétude.

-Je pense qu’il a fêté un peu trop fort, il empeste l’alcool, tu pourrais me donner ma baguette?

L’instant d’après, le plancher était nettoyé et Pansy faisait apparaître une bassine que Draco saisit immédiatement entre ses mains tremblantes avant de se remettre à vomir, cette fois accroupi par terre. Il poussa une sorte de râle mêlé à un soupir et vomit de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses nausées cessèrent et Daphnée lui apporta une potion anti-vomissement qu’il avala et elle lui tendit une serviette humide avec laquelle il s’essuya le visage.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, visiblement honteux de la situation.

-Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas me dire qu’est-ce qui se passe, par Salazar! exigea Pansy sans aucune délicatesse. Tu débarques ici, au beau milieu de la nuit, saoul mort, tu vomis sur mon plancher!

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleure réponse que celle-là dans les prochaines secondes, parce que…

-Pansy, intervint Daphnée d’une voix douce en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de Draco qui ne dit rien. On devrait le laisser se reposer, on parlera demain matin.

-Est-ce qu’Harry sait que tu es ici, au moins? Ou est-ce que notre nuit va encore être interrompue par nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier accompagné de tous ses potes Aurors à la recherche de son imbécile de petit ami?

-Non… il pense que je suis à Paris, répondit Draco d’une voix dépourvue de toute émotion, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tournait encore dangereusement.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, c’est ça? Encore?

-Demain, nous parlerons de cela demain, allons tous nous coucher, insista Daphnée.

-Je… j’ai fait une connerie, dit soudain Draco dont la voix était à peine plus forte qu’un murmure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À chaque année, je relis le roman graphique Fun-Home de Alyson Bechdel, ce roman ne m’a jamais quitté depuis que je l’ai lu pour la première fois. Il me semble qu’à chaque fois, j’y découvre de nouveaux détails qui m’avaient échappé à la lecture précédente. Ce qui ne change pas, néanmoins, sont les profondes et pourtant étrangement calmes émotions qui m’assaillent à chaque lecture et qui éveillent en moi une étonnante mélancolie.
> 
> Peut-être n’est-ce pas un hasard que je choisisse de lire ce livre en ces temps incertains, peut-être aussi que ce n’est pas ce roman qui induit en moi ces émotions, mais qu’au contraire, lorsque nous sommes dans un état d’esprit quelconque, nous cherchons à nous entourer de ce qui peut nous conforter encore davantage dans ce que nous ressentons déjà.
> 
> Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,
> 
> Harley


End file.
